


Love

by AsterRealm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Diary/Journal, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Romance, Slow Burn, chance of angst
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterRealm/pseuds/AsterRealm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il est déconseillé, paraît-il, de tomber amoureux d'un ange. Qu'importe, au fond ; pour autant qu'il en sache, il n'a jamais cessé de tomber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Semaine 1

**Author's Note:**

> Salut. Je ne sais pas où va cette histoire, car j'improvise au fur et à mesure. Un chapitre par jour jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit terminée. Very very self-indulgent.  
> J'suis aussi sur @[crimson-realm](http://crimson-realm.tumblr.com) sur tumblr. Merci d'avance pour votre lecture ! Ce sera probablement la dernière note avant longtemps, alors j'espère que cette fic vous plaira. :)

**Lundi**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai rencontré un ange.

Il n'avait ni ailes, ni auréole, ni trompette apocalyptique. Il était plutôt grand. Avait l'air gentil.

Il ne m'a pas regardé. Je n'en avais pas besoin. Je savais déjà.

 

**Mardi**

Je l'ai revu à la sortie des cours. Il va au lycée d'à côté. J'aimerais connaître son nom.

Il riait avec deux autres garçons, ce soir, un grand et un petit. J'attendais le bus, alors je crois l'avoir fixé un peu trop longtemps. Les anges savent tout. Il l'a peut-être senti.

 

**Mercredi**

Il s'appelle Bokuto Kōtarō. Ça m'a paru presque banal.

Je prends souvent le bus avec ce type, Onaga. On va au même collège et on joue dans la même équipe. Il a eu l'air surpris. « Tout le monde le connaît. Il joue super bien. Je crois qu'il est inscrit à Fukurodani. »

Je n'en savais rien. Je ne connais pas bien Tokyo, encore moins ses anciens prodiges de collège.

Onaga a un an de moins que moi, mais il est agréable à vivre. Il ne parle pas tant que ça. Pas avec moi, en tout cas. Je l'ai vu rire à gorge déployée avec deux de ses amis, l'autre jour. Il est peut-être un peu timide.

Dans le bus, il a dit : « J'espère que je pourrai jouer contre lui, un jour. Et l'autre, tu vois, le grand ? Il était bloqueur central, au collège. J'ai oublié son nom. »

J'ai demandé s'ils étaient dans la même équipe. Il a répondu que non ; qu'ils se connaissaient d'ailleurs. Il ne savait pas d'où.

 

**Jeudi**

Au matin, le bus est vide, puis il se remplit peu à peu jusqu'à la gare, où presque tout le monde descend, sauf Onaga. Pour Onaga, c'est le point de départ. Il habite dans la périphérie.

On se dit bonjour, mais on ne se parle pas. Je ne sais pas si je l'aime bien. Je crois.

Je contemple le paysage ensoleillé, les passants, les voitures, les arbres. Je n'aime pas trop la ville. Je commence à m'y habituer.

Bokuto Kōtarō n'était pas là, aujourd'hui. J'ai peut-être mal cherché.

 

**Vendredi**

J'ai été m'acheter à manger après l'entraînement. Il était caché derrière un rayon, une quantité inhumaine de pains au lait dans les bras. Il marmonnait quelque chose sans discuter avec personne. Ses amis ne l'avaient apparemment pas accompagné. Je crois qu'il était de mauvaise humeur.

Il a vu que je le dévisageais. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, alors je me suis enfui.

 

**Samedi**

Je ne suis pas fait pour parler avec les anges.

 

**Dimanche**

J'ai rêvé de lui.

Onaga me disait qu'il l'avait vu voler.

On se trouvait en haut d'une tour et je ne distinguais pas le sol sous nos pieds. Puis il était là, accroupi sur la fenêtre, ses grands yeux fixes posés sur mon visage. Bokuto Kōtarō. Il tenait mon cœur au-dessus du vide. Je saignais beaucoup. Je n'en avais pas grand-chose à faire.

Il a dit : « Je te connais, Akaashi Keiji. »

Je ne le croyais pas.

Il a souri. M'a tendu mon cœur. J'ai refusé.

Il pouvait bien le garder.

 


	2. Semaine 2

**Lundi**

Il m'a parlé. Non, je lui ai parlé. Il était seul, alors j'ai traversé la rue. La vie est trop courte pour la gâcher à attendre.

La vérité, c'est qu'Onaga était resté en arrière et que je n'avais pas envie de prendre le bus sans lui. Enfin, je crois. C'est la seule bonne raison que j'ai été capable de trouver.

Je ne me souviens pas de ce que j'ai raconté. Quelque chose à propos du volley, comme quoi j'avais entendu parler de lui, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux — je suis devenu un professionnel du mensonge par omission. Lorsque je lui ai annoncé que je jouais, moi aussi, son regard s'est éclairé, _littéralement_ éclairé, mais c'était peut-être simplement l'effet des lumières de la rue qu'on venait d'allumer. Il m'a demandé si j'étais passeur. J'ai répondu que oui.

Je ne me débrouille pas si mal en mensonge tout court.

Avant de partir, il m'a demandé mon nom, et ça m'a rassuré. Il ne me connaissait pas. Tant mieux.

 

**Mardi**

Je crois que le coach ne m'aime pas beaucoup.

C'est un remplaçant. À vue de nez, il ne doit pas dépasser les vingt-cinq ans ; je ne dis pas que ça influence sa performance, ce serait exagérer, mais ça influence sa performance. Ce n'est pas un bon prof. Pas un mauvais entraîneur, mais je crois qu'il n'aime pas les enfants.

Les enfants représentant, à ses yeux, toute personne âgée de moins de vingt-cinq ans. Peut-être se considère-t-il comme l'un d'entre nous, au fond. Je ne risque pas de lui poser la question.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis planté devant lui pour lui demander de me faire passeur.

Il a dit non.

 

**Mercredi**

Toujours non.

Je n'ai pas reparlé à Bokuto Kōtarō, mais j'ai croisé son ami aux cheveux en pétard (le grand) et il m'a souri.

Je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

 

**Jeudi**

J'insisterai jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte. « Nous avons déjà un excellent passeur », prétexte-t-il chaque fois. Mais il a tort ; notre passeur n'a rien d'excellent. Il est bon, c'est vrai, et le nier serait faire preuve de mauvaise foi, mais il n'a rien d'extraordinaire.

Je ne m'en sors pas si mal, moi non plus. En m'appliquant, je pourrais le surpasser. Il ne pourra rien dire, alors. Une place comme celle-là doit être méritée.

 

**Vendredi**

Ma sœur refuse de m'aider. Elle ne joue plus depuis au moins cinq ans. Je crois qu'elle est fatiguée.

 

**Samedi**

Onaga est resté avec moi après l'entraînement. Nous avons continué à jouer pendant une bonne heure, puis il s'en est allé.

Je crois pouvoir m'y exercer seul. Je regarderai sur internet. Ma connexion n'est pas extraordinaire, alors je prendrai des notes. Je _dois_ devenir passeur. Je suis loin d'être mauvais. J'y arriverai.

 

**Dimanche**

Bokuto Kōtarō attendait devant le konbini. Il m'a fait signe, alors je me suis approché.

« Tu sors de l'entraînement ? », a-t-il demandé. J'ai dit que oui. « Il est vachement tard ! » Ses yeux ronds me faisaient penser à ceux d'un oiseau étonné.

Je lui ai parlé de mes séances complémentaires. Il a fait une drôle de tête.

« La classe ! Argh, si seulement j'en avais le droit, moi aussi ! »

Je n'ai rien ajouté. Ses amis sont sortis du magasin ; j'en ai profité pour entrer.

J'ai acheté une brioche fourrée. Je n'avais pas envie de prendre le bus, alors j'ai marché. Ça a duré des heures. Au moment où j'ai enfin atteint notre appartement, il faisait nuit. Ma sœur n'a rien dit, mais elle est partie se coucher en me laissant toute la vaisselle sur les bras. Je l'avais bien cherché.

Cette nuit, je rêverai de volley.

 


	3. Semaine 3

**Lundi**

J'ai entendu mon nom jeté en travers du flot de passants qui inonde les rues chaque lundi matin. Lorsque je me suis retourné, je n'ai vu personne. Peut-être un vague signe, quelque part, mais j'aurais tout aussi bien pu rêver.

Je m'entraîne à la maison, désormais. Ma sœur a accepté de jouer, juste pour cette fois. Elle a tout fait, dit-elle, et elle n'a rien oublié. Elle m'apprendra à passer mieux que personne si je m'occupe de la lessive jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Ma sœur ne ment jamais. Elle ne fait pas de promesses en l'air.

Bientôt, je serai passeur.

 

**Mardi**

Bokuto Kōtarō m'a harponné à la sortie des cours. Son entraînement se termine en même temps que le mien.

Il ne m'a rien dit d'important. Il a juste parlé du ciel et de comment il resterait gris jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me veut.

 

**Mercredi**

Il pose beaucoup de questions. Sur le volley, sur la cuisine étrangère, sur les différents sandwiches vendus au konbini du coin. Il s'agit apparemment de ses deux domaines de prédilection. Le sport, la nourriture. Je réponds toujours de la façon la plus polie possible, mais je ne sais jamais trop quoi ajouter. Lorsque je cherche à parler, je ne trouve qu'un répertoire vide. Aucun sujet de conversation. Rien à raconter.

Il a posé des questions sur moi. Je n'en ai pas posé sur lui.

 

**Jeudi**

Je pense qu'il s'ennuie.

 

**Vendredi**

Il m'appelle toujours en faisant de grands signes embarrassants. J'essaie de ne pas faire attention au regard des autres. Je lui ai demandé d'arrêter, et il a paru déçu. Il n'a pas très bien compris. J'ai fini par abandonner. Qu'il continue, si ça lui fait plaisir. Au fond, ça ne change pas grand-chose à ma vie.

Ses amis ne se sont pas montrés depuis le début de la semaine. Je me demande où ils sont partis.

 

**Samedi**

Il m'a proposé d'aller m'entraîner avec lui ; j'ai refusé.

Au moment de lui donner une explication, je me suis emmêlé les pinceaux, et il a eu l'air si triste que j'en ai eu mal au cœur — ma sœur m'a toujours trouvé beaucoup trop sensible.

Elle se trompe. Mais ce n'est rien. Je n'ai pas de raison de lui en vouloir pour ça.

Lui et moi n'avons pas beaucoup parlé, après ça.

Quand il est parti, je suis resté là, dehors, à regarder passer les voitures, les bus et les voyageurs, et j'ai pensé qu'il ne reviendrait peut-être plus.

Je ne sais pas s'il reviendra.

 

**Dimanche**

Il est revenu.

Sa couleur favorite est le jaune. Il préfère l'automne à l'été. Il regarde beaucoup de films d'horreur, mais seulement parce que son meilleur ami l'oblige à les voir avec lui.

On discutait de tout et de rien — j'écoutais plus qu'autre chose, pour être honnête, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de le gêner — quand il s'est arrêté et a dit :

« T'es vachement cool, Akaashi ! Je suis content qu'on soit devenus amis. »

Je crois bien avoir souri.

 

 


	4. Semaine 4

 

**Lundi**

Je m'entraîne dur. Ma sœur assure que je n'aurai aucun problème à jouer comme passeur si l'occasion s'en présentait, mais je n'en suis pas si sûr. Enfin, elle s'y connaît mieux que moi.

Le coach refuse d'en entendre parler, de toute façon.

 

**Mardi**

J'ai entendu dire que Fukurodani jouait un match, ce week-end. Onaga a dû remarquer ma nouvelle amitié avec Bokuto-san. Je ne sais pas. Il m'a annoncé ça comme si je lui avais toujours posé la question. Je la posais peut-être.

J'en ai parlé à Bokuto-san — disons plutôt que je l'ai rapidement évoqué. Il a haussé les épaules en marmonnant un « ouais » pas très enthousiaste.

J'aurais aimé aller le voir, mais quelque chose sur son visage m'a fait comprendre qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment envie.

 

**Mercredi**

Il est arrivé tard ; j'ai cru qu'il ne viendrait pas. J'ai commencé à l'attendre, récemment, et l'habitude s'est si bien ancrée en moi que le moindre écart me semble désagréable. C'est ridicule, mais c'est comme ça.

Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé, cette fois, parce qu'il devait courir ailleurs, quelque chose à propos d'une séance de torture sanglante. Il m'a fourré un vieux manga dans les mains en criant : « Lis-le ! » Je ne crois pas qu'il compte me laisser le choix.

Je ne l'ai toujours pas ouvert, mais la couverture est franchement laide. Les couleurs en sont un peu délavées. Il doit dater d'il y a un bon moment.

Je suis fatigué. Je le lirai plus tard.

 

**Jeudi**

« Séance de torture sanglante » est apparemment un nom de code pour « Atelier teinture avec film d'horreur imposé ».

Ses cheveux sont désormais à moitié déteints. Ça donne bizarrement bien. J'aurais pu le lui dire, mais j'ai préféré m'en abstenir. À quoi bon, de toute façon ? C'est fait. Alors, l'avis des gens...

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a regardé, mais il semble s'être résolu à ne plus jamais prendre l’ascenseur et à fuir toute maison dont l'eau courante ne serait pas claire comme du cristal. Ça m'a rendu curieux. Je n'ai jamais vu de film d'horreur.

Avant de partir, il a insisté sur la lecture du manga, et a ajouté que c'était, je cite : « une mission de la plus grande importance et il faut absolument que tu la considères comme telle, question de vie ou de mort ».

Je me suis entraîné tard, avec ma sœur. Comme elle doit terminer un gros projet pour l'université, je me charge de la cuisine pour la semaine. Elle prendra le relais lundi mardi prochain. Ça ne me dérange pas. Nous avons toujours fait comme ça.

 

**Vendredi**

Je devrais sérieusement lire ce manga. Il ne parle _que_ de ça. Il m'a promis qu'il m'achèterait des takoyaki si je le termine. J'espère que sa parole est d'or.

 

**Samedi**

Je me suis entraîné à passer avec des élèves de première année. Le coach m'a regardé sans rien dire. Je ne me suis pas si mal débrouillé. Avec un peu de chance...

Ma sœur a étalé son matériel partout dans l'appartement. On peut à peine marcher. Si je dois me faire une seule promesse, ce sera de ne _jamais_ m'inscrire en école d'art. Je préfère que mon sol reste dégagé, merci.

 

**Dimanche**

Je l'ai lu.

C'est une histoire stupide à propos d'une petite fille qui parle tellement peu que ses parents finissent par la croire muette. La vérité, c'est qu'elle pense beaucoup ; elle oublie simplement que les autres ne l'entendent pas.

Peu à peu, elle commence à s'ouvrir, se fait des amis, grandit comme tout le monde, se transforme en une jolie jeune fille à l'air timide. Elle ne l'est pas, bien entendu. Elle est juste un peu taciturne sur les bords.

Le jour de son anniversaire, ses amis réfléchissent à quel cadeau lui offrir et se concertent longuement. Ils découvrent alors qu'ils n'ont pas la moindre idée de ses centres d'intérêt, de ses goûts ou de ses opinions. Cela ne les empêche pas de lui offrir un cadeau stupide, bien sûr, mais le message n'est pas là.

Le message est que Bokuto-san avait raison, en disant que c'était une question de vie ou de mort.

La prochaine fois que je le vois, je jure que je vais le tuer.

 


	5. Semaine 5

**Lundi**

Il avait ce sourire détestable quand je le lui ai rendu, puis il a dit : « Alors, t'en as pensé quoi ? »

Je l'ai dévisagé le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à ce qu'il saisisse bien qu'il valait mieux baisser les yeux s'il ne voulait pas mettre sa vie en danger. Il a compris. L'instinct de survie fait des miracles, on dirait.

« Sous-entendais-tu que ce truc parlait de moi ? », ai-je demandé en des termes probablement un peu plus familiers. Je sais qu'il a essayé de masquer son sourire mais, quand on a une physionomie aussi ouverte que la sienne, ça s'approche de la mission impossible. Si on s'était mieux connus, je l'aurais frappé. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de violent, en règle générale, mais il ne faut pas me pousser à bout.

« J'ai rien sous-entendu du tout, Akaashi ! C'est juste que c'était cool, et puis t'as l'air de bien aimer lire (je n'ai jamais laissé entendre un truc pareil, à ma connaissance), du coup je me suis dit, hey hey hey, et si je... »

Il aurait probablement pu continuer longtemps, mais une main levée a suffi à le faire taire. J'ai plus d'autorité que je ne l'aurais cru ; je garde cette information dans un coin de mon esprit pour future référence.

« Je ne suis pas muet, ai-je dit de mon ton le plus strict et convainquant (j'aurais aimé savoir comment font les gens, dans les livres, pour que leurs yeux lancent des éclairs ; ça m'aurait été bien utile, avec lui). Je n'ai pas de problème de communication. Et je parle de moi, à vrai dire. Mes amis sont parfaitement au courant de mes centres d'intérêt », _merci bien_ , mais je n'ai pas ajouté ces derniers mots de peur qu'il ne l'interprète comme une forme d'arrogance — c'en était peut-être.

Il a eu la bonne grâce de prendre un air gêné. Je ne sais pas s'il l'a fait exprès, d'ailleurs. Ses yeux me paraissent si honnêtes que je doute qu'ils puissent un jour proférer un dixième des mensonges que je ne cesse de semer sans vraiment le vouloir.

Ce n'en était pas un, cette fois. Ma sœur sait tout de moi, et je crois bien qu'elle est la seule personne que je considère comme mon amie — proche, j'entends. Est-ce que ça compte ?

« Mais je sais rien de toi, moi ! a-t-il protesté. J'suis pas ton ami ?

— On se connaît depuis deux semaines.

— Et alors ? J'en ai marre de parler de moi tout le temps, raconte-moi un peu ta vie ! »

Mais nous n'avons _pas_ parlé de lui tout le temps. Je suis à peu près sûr d'avoir eu droit à un interrogatoire en règle, à un moment ou l'autre.

Du coup, pour lui faire plaisir et parce que, je dois bien l'avouer, son attitude me donnait presque envie de rire — il n'est pas toujours évident de conserver son sérieux quand on fait face à quelqu'un comme lui —, j'ai lâché quelque chose comme : « Très bien ; je m'appelle Akaashi Keiji, j'aurai quinze ans le cinq décembre, j'aime le volley et la science-fiction, j'écoute pas mal de musique, mais seulement quand je suis chez moi, ma couleur préférée est le bleu marine, je déteste jeter les objets, même les plus inutiles et, surtout, je déteste qu'on me fasse subtilement passer des messages au travers de manga datant de la dernière guerre. Ça te suffit ? »

Il a juste cligné des yeux tant de fois que j'ai cru qu'il souffrait d'une erreur système. Puis il a ouvert grand la bouche et s'est exclamé :

« Ah bon ! Ça alors, Akaashi, je savais pas que t'aimais le bleu marine ! »

...

...

...

Il n'est pas très malin.

 

**Mardi**

Ma sœur a terminé son projet artistique. Maintenant que je ne dois plus rentrer pour faire à manger, je n'ai plus aucune raison de fuir la corvée de lessive.

J'aime bien les laveries automatiques. Elles sont calmes et les gens ne s'y regardent pas. Je ne déteste pas attendre ; au moins, ça me laisse le temps de réfléchir un peu. J'étais en train de réfléchir, d'ailleurs, à Bokuto-san et à sa façon de prendre des notes ( _prendre des notes !!!_ ) avec son téléphone portable parce qu'il a peur de tout oublier, quand quelqu'un est entré avec une grosse manne de maillots de sport rouges.

Quelqu'un qui s'est dirigé vers moi avec un grand sourire et que j'ai immédiatement identifié comme étant « le grand ami aux cheveux bizarres de Bokuto-san ».

Il s'appelle Kuroo Tetsurō, sa coupe de cheveux est tout à fait naturelle, et Bokuto-san est son meilleur ami, si on ne compte pas son voisin/ami d'enfance que j'ai certainement dû apercevoir — j'ai supposé qu'il s'agissait du plus petit. Quelque chose me dit qu'il est du genre fourbe. Son sourire n'a rien à voir avec celui de Bokuto-san. Je tâcherai de m'en méfier, à l'avenir.

Il a dit que Bokuto-san lui avait beaucoup parlé de moi. J'ai dit qu'il ne m'avait pas parlé de lui.

 

**Mercredi**

Bien sûr, ce soir, ils m'attendaient tous les trois, le petit aux longs cheveux en prime. Il s'appelle Kozume Kenma et il a le même âge que moi. Ils jouent tous au volley ; Bokuto-san en tant qu'ailier, Kuroo comme contreur et, bien sûr, Kozume comme passeur, histoire d'avoir un petit clin d’œil du destin. Franchement, je m'en serais bien passé.

Par bonheur, Kozume n'est pas _du tout_ du genre causant. Il a l'air plutôt blasé. Pour avoir entendu une seule conversation entre Bokuto-san et Kuroo, je peux aisément comprendre.

 

**Jeudi**

Kuroo a tenté de persuader Bokuto de venir voir un nouveau film d'horreur avec lui, sans succès. Il a prétexté que lui et moi avions déjà quelque chose de prévu. J'ai acquiescé sans vraiment réfléchir. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions ; même si Bokuto-san se sert de moi comme bouclier, Kuroo trouvera un autre moyen pour arriver à ses fins. Et Bokuto-san cédera. Je pense que, si on s'y prend bien, il n'est pas difficile à convaincre. Et Kuroo s'y prend extraordinairement bien.

Avec Bokuto-san, en tout cas.

Kenma (il préfère qu'on l'appelle comme ça), en revanche, paraît immunisé. Il est retourné chez lui pour jouer sans se préoccuper des supplications de son voisin/ami d'enfance. Je crois que je m'entendrai bien avec lui.

 

**Vendredi**

Kenma n'arrête pas de me jeter des regards en biais. Ça doit être sa façon de communiquer.

 

**Samedi**

Comme tous les 12 du mois, j'ai aidé ma sœur à préparer du curry.

Elle m'a annoncé qu'elle avait invité Yū pour son anniversaire, la semaine prochaine. Ça ne me fait pas grand-chose. Je ne lui parle pas beaucoup.

À la fin du repas, je lui ai demandé :

« Quelle est ma couleur préférée ? »

Elle a haussé les sourcils. « Vert, pourquoi ?

— Sport préféré ?

— Tu me prends pour une imbécile ? » Puis, parce qu'elle savait que je ne risquais pas de m'en aller, elle a répondu : « Le volley.

— Mon genre de bouquin préféré ?

— Romance à l'eau de rose. Ne fais pas semblant.

— Et films ?

— Pareil, non ?

— Musique ?

— Pop. T'as des goûts à vomir, mon pauvre. »

Elle dit ça, mais elle regarde exactement les mêmes films que moi ; moi, au moins, je ne m'enfile pas cinquante épisodes de drama par semaine.

« Suis-je bon menteur ? »

Elle a éclaté de rire. « Le meilleur que j'aie jamais rencontré. Mais pas avec moi, mon grand. Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait. »

C'était le meilleur curry que j'aie jamais mangé.

 

**Dimanche**

Bokuto-san est profondément naïf. Ça fait partie des raisons pour lesquelles je l'aime bien.

Je lui ai demandé son numéro, et j'ai fini par distribuer le mien à Kuroo et Kenma au passage.

On a mangé un ramen, tous les quatre. Kuroo et Bokuto-san ont fini par faire un concours de celui qui terminerait son bol le plus vite. Si je veux continuer à les fréquenter, mieux vaut que j'apprenne sous peu les gestes de premiers secours.

Il ne m'a toujours pas acheté de takoyaki, d'ailleurs. Il a intérêt à l'avoir noté. Je n'oublie rien.

Avant de partir, j'ai dit : « Si elle avait parlé, ses amis n'auraient peut-être pas connu ses centres d'intérêt pour autant. Elle aurait pu en inventer. Elle aurait pu vouloir les garder pour elle, ou vouloir qu'ils les découvrent tous seuls. Elle aurait pu être meilleure menteuse qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginé. »

Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait bien saisi, mais Kenma et Kuroo ont échangé un regard plus qu'éloquent.

Ils ne lui en diront rien. J'en suis persuadé.

 


	6. Semaine 6

**Lundi**

Pourquoi préfère-t-il l'automne à l'été ? Ça n'a aucun sens. Tout le monde aime l'été. J'ai hâte qu'il vienne.

 

**Mardi**

Nous avons joué un match, aujourd'hui.

Bon, pas un vrai match, juste une compétition entre les deux moitiés de l'équipe. Je me suis retrouvé dans celle d'Onaga. Au poste de passeur.

Je ne suis pas encore bien rodé, mais j'ai suffisamment observé mes coéquipiers pour savoir comment m'adapter à eux. L'entraîneur m'avait laissé une chance ; je n'avais aucun droit à l'erreur. Je n'en ai pas fait. On a perdu, mais il m'a félicité, après ça. Il a insinué qu'on pourrait utiliser mes « nouveaux talents » au prochain tournoi.

Le passeur titulaire n'est pas très content. On ne s'est jamais bien entendus, lui et moi.

 

**Mercredi**

Les takoyaki se font attendre. Kuroo dit que je peux encore rêver, que Bokuto-san ne rembourse jamais ses dettes, mais je préfère garder espoir.

Bokuto-san ne me trahira pas. Je le sais. Les anges, au contraire des hommes, n'ont d'autre choix que de tenir leurs promesses.

 

**Jeudi**

Yū vient demain.

J'ai dit que ça ne me faisait pas grand-chose, que je m'en fichais, mais j'avais tort. Je n'ai pensé qu'à ça, hier soir, et je ne penserai qu'à ça ce soir encore. Yū vient demain. Yū vient demain.

Ma sœur paraît calme, elle, mais ce n'est qu'une façade. Elle aime beaucoup son frère, plus que moi, sans doute. Ce n'est pas sa faute, pas la mienne non plus. On n'y peut rien, après tout. Yū et elle ont été élevés ensemble, ils ont joué ensemble, grandi ensemble. Elle a joué avec moi, évidemment, mais entre jouer avec un frère d'à peu près son âge et un frère de dix ans son cadet, la différence est considérable.

Yū n'a jamais joué avec moi. Il ne m'aime pas beaucoup.

 

**Vendredi**

J'aurais aimé parler à Bokuto-san du match de mardi.

Je crois qu'il a remarqué quelque chose. Il m'a demandé si tout allait bien. J'ai dit oui ; Kuroo et lui ont échangé un regard.

Ils m'ont proposé d'aller au cinéma avec eux. C'était sympa de leur part. J'aimerais bien le faire un jour, mais, aujourd'hui, j'ai la très nette impression que mon estomac va me sortir par la bouche, alors je préfère rester chez moi.

Yū arrive dans moins d'une heure. Je n'ai pas très envie de le voir.

 

**Vendredi**

Yū est reparti en claquant la porte et c'était prévisible, mais maintenant ma sœur est très en colère et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Elle a envie de pleurer, encore, je le vois sur son visage, mais elle ne le fera pas. Elle a déjà trop pleuré. Elle doit étudier. Elle m'a dit bonne nuit, mais je ne dormirai probablement pas. Tant pis.

 

**Samedi**

Quand, pour la cinquième fois de la journée, Bokuto-san m'a demandé ce qui n'allait pas, je crois l'avoir remballé de façon un brin agressive. Kuroo lui a posé une main sur l'épaule en lui disant de laisser tomber. Kenma, lui, a simplement froncé les sourcils.

Il a dit : « Pas la peine d'être agressif. »

Je sais. Je sais déjà tout ça. Mais je ne peux pas être agréable à vivre en permanence. J'ai le droit d'être fâché, non ? Yū a fait le con et c'est encore moi qui ramasse les pots cassés. J'en ai marre. J'ai envie de dormir.

J'ai fait à manger parce que ma sœur s'est enfermée dans sa chambre. Je ne sais pas si elle viendra.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû l'inviter.

 

**Dimanche**

Il insiste, il insiste tellement que je vais finir par tout lui raconter, mais je n'en ai pas envie, c'est ma vie privée, on se connaît depuis quelques semaines à peine, _je n'en ai pas envie_ , c'est tout. Pourquoi devrais-je avoir à me justifier ?

Kuroo a demandé si je voulais voir un film chez lui, parce qu'ils n'ont pas été au cinéma, finalement, et j'ai accepté. Il savait que j'accepterais. Vivre aux côtés de Kenma a dû lui apprendre pas mal de choses. Il a facile, avec les gens. Je l'envie.

On a regardé un film, tous les quatre, et j'ai un peu oublié Yū et ma sœur et tout le reste. Kuroo est enfant unique, tout comme Kenma, raison pour laquelle ils se sont rapprochés, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Bokuto-san a une sœur, lui aussi, de dix ans plus jeune, et ça m'a donné envie de pleurer.

Quand il a fallu parler de ma famille, je n'ai rien dit du tout.

Ça ne les regarde pas. Ni Kuroo, ni Kenma, ni Bokuto-san, ni personne.

Ce soir, je m'endormirai, et demain, au réveil, j'aurai oublié Yū, et ma sœur sera à nouveau heureuse et enjouée.

 

 


	7. Semaine 7

**Lundi**

Plus je parle à Bokuto-san, plus je comprends.

Il se croit humain, mais je connais le monde et je connais les hommes, et les hommes ne sont pas comme ça.

Il est meilleur que la plupart d'entre eux. Ça se voit dans son regard et dans ses gestes. Ça s'entend à travers chacun de ses mots. Il est énergique et enthousiaste, prévenant et honnête, bien qu'un peu tête en l'air. Il a tendance à se rabaisser sans trop y faire attention, ce à quoi Kuroo répond toujours par des encouragements voilés, mais efficaces. Je ne sais pas si c'est la meilleure méthode. Il est gentil, aussi, et voit tout de suite quand quelque chose ne va pas. Il est un peu insistant, parfois, mais je suppose que ça fait partie de son charme.

C'est quelqu'un de bien. Ça m'a frappé, ce soir. C'est quelqu'un de bien, vraiment.

 

**Mardi**

J'ai pensé à Yū, en cours. Le temps que je m'en rende compte, l'heure était passée.

Je ne l'ai jamais aimé, pas comme on aime ses frères et sœurs — pas comme j'aime ma sœur. À l'époque, il me le rendait bien. Il ne me consacrait aucune attention. Il avait quatorze ans, quand je suis né, et je ne crois pas qu'il en ait été ravi, malgré les efforts de ma mère pour me faire aimer de lui. Pas de chance ; il a toujours vu ça comme l'ultime preuve de son irresponsabilité. Sans compter le fait qu'il haïssait mon père — mais Reiko non plus ne l'aimait pas, et ça ne l'a pas empêchée de me traiter comme un membre de la famille à part entière.

Je devrais arrêter de penser à tout ça. Ça ne sert à rien. Il est reparti dans sa propre famille, maintenant, et tout va pour le mieux.

Je crois.

 

**Mercredi**

J'ai rêvé de ma mère. Elle venait me chercher et m'emmenait loin d'ici, dans une voiture louée pour l'occasion.

Je me suis réveillé en sueur.

J'espère qu'elle ne viendra pas.

 

**Jeudi**

Il m'a apporté un taiyaki, aujourd'hui... il doit me trouver l'air triste. Il est trop gentil pour son propre bien. Honnêtement, ça m'inquiète un peu.

Et puis, quitte à m'offrir à manger, il aurait pu prendre des takoyaki.

 

**Vendredi**

Kuroo ne lâche pas l'affaire, pour la séance de cinéma. Il compte nous y traîner de force, demain. Ni moi, ni Kenma, ni Bokuto-san n'avons notre mot à dire. Après une discussion d'une bonne heure, Bokuto-san a réussi à négocier de ne pas prendre de film d'horreur. En échange, il devra jouer à un jeu choisi par Kenma la semaine prochaine sans se plaindre. Il a accepté.

L'imbécile.

Il ne sait pas dans quoi il se lance. Il m'a fallu deux jours et quatre regards pour cerner Kenma. C'est un malin, plus fourbe que Bokuto-san ne le pense, probablement plus sournois que ce que perçoivent les yeux pourtant clairvoyants de Kuroo. J'ai hâte de voir quel jeu il choisira pour lui.

 

**Samedi**

Aujourd'hui, c'était vêtements de ville obligatoires, et j'en ai encore appris beaucoup sur mes nouveaux compagnons.

Kuroo prend un soin désintéressé de sa tenue, mais je suis persuadé qu'il reste au moins une heure devant sa garde-robe pour choisir quel jean savamment troué impressionnera le plus ceux qui croiseront sa route. Kenma, lui, s'enterre dans des sweatshirts beaucoup trop larges pour lui (et dont je soupçonne fortement qu'ils aient un jour appartenu à un certain voisin/ami d'enfance de ma connaissance) malgré les températures plus que clémentes. Quant à Bokuto-san...

Mieux vaut oublier Bokuto-san. Pour toujours. Afin de préserver ma santé mentale, je ne conserverai de lui que l'image de son uniforme scolaire.

Nous avons été voir une comédie, tous les quatre, et il riait si fort que la moitié de la salle ne cessait de nous lancer des regards furieux. Kuroo pouffait sans s'arrêter. Kenma grignotait impunément le paquet de pop corn si bien que, lorsque Bokuto-san a enfin décidé d'en prendre une poignée, il n'a rien fait d'autre que gratter le fond du paquet.

Il s'est tourné vers moi. J'ai nié.

J'en avais peut-être pris quelques-uns. Ou beaucoup.

Quand on est sortis, Kenma m'a discrètement frappé dans la main. Et j'ai ri.

Ça m'a fait du bien.

 

**Dimanche**

Je me suis couché en pensant à Bokuto-san et Kenma, je me suis levé en pensant à Yū.

J'aimerais dire que je le déteste, mais ce serait mentir — et le ciel en témoigne, je suis tout sauf un menteur.

Je crois que j'ai appris ça de lui.

Non, j'ai appris ça tout seul.

Je n'en sais rien. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Yū, Yū, Yū, Yū. Il faut que j'arrête d'y penser.

Sauf que je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas. J'ai essayé, mais ça revient à tenter de fuir son ombre — quoi que je fasse, il est toujours derrière, à m'épier, à crier sur ma sœur, à partir en claquant la porte.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû l'inviter, mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. C'est son frère.

J'en parlerai peut-être à Bokuto-san, demain. Peut-être. Je crois.

Je ne sais pas.


	8. Semaine 8

**Lundi**

Le problème, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, est que je suis incapable de lancer ce genre de conversation. Tant pis.

Kuroo et Bokuto-san discutent avec enthousiasme et, lorsqu'ils sortent des absurdités plus stupides que la moyenne, j'échange un regard avec Kenma. Il a l'air content d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un auprès de qui se plaindre en silence.

Pour être franc, j'aime leurs conversations. Elles m'occupent l'esprit.

 

**Mardi**

L'équipe de Bokuto-san disputera un match ce week-end. Amical, je crois.

Il m'a invité à y aller. J'ai accepté.

 

**Mercredi**

Il ne parle que de ça, tout le temps, par SMS ou en face à face. Même Kuroo commence à en avoir assez ; il dit qu'un match amical n'a rien de si extraordinaire, bien qu'il eût été ravi de pouvoir jouer contre, et je cite : « ce petit trou du cul sournois » afin de lui remettre les idées en place. Je ne vois pas du tout de qui il parle, mais Kenma et Bokuto-san ont hoché la tête avec recueillement. Ils partagent un sombre passé dont je ne sais rien, apparemment.

 

**Jeudi**

J'étais fatigué, aujourd'hui. Je le suis encore. L'entraînement m'a semblé durer des heures. Je ne peux même pas dire que j'ai mal dormi ; j'ai fait un joli rêve, cette nuit, qui parlait de Bokuto-san et de Kuroo et de Kenma, mais je crains de l'avoir oublié dès mon réveil. Je sais juste qu'il était agréable.

Bokuto-san n'a cessé de me lancer des regards mi-interrogateurs, mi-inquiets. Je me suis souvenu que je voulais lui parler de Yū.

Il m'a posé une main sur l'épaule en disant que ça irait mieux demain. Je ne sais même pas de quoi il parle.

Ma sœur a récupéré son sourire, elle. Elle est enfin en congé. Une de ses amies lui a proposé de passer les vacances dans sa famille à l'autre bout du pays. Elle a envie de dire oui, mais elle ne le fera pas. Je dois la convaincre. Elle n'a pas à me garder. Je ne suis plus si jeune que ça.

 

**Vendredi**

J'ai eu le grand honneur de rencontrer « ce petit trou du cul sournois ».

Il est passé devant nous en faisant semblant de ne pas nous voir. Kuroo a lâché quelque chose de particulièrement acerbe, comme il en a l'habitude, alors le type est revenu vers nous avec un sourire vicieux aux lèvres, encore pire que ceux dont est capable Kuroo.

Apparemment, il s'appelle Daishō Suguru et s'est récemment inscrit au lycée Nohebi. D'après ce que j'ai compris, entre lui et Kuroo, c'est la guerre ouverte ; ils sont ce qu'on pourrait communément décrire comme une paire d'ennemis mortels.

Quand j'ai demandé plus d'informations à Kenma, il a répondu : « Accident de milk-shakes, ne pose pas de question. »

Comme il voudra. Je mènerai mon enquête plus tard, et tout seul.

En tout cas, il n'a pas l'air aimable. J'espère que Bokuto-san l'écrasera. Juste pour voir sa tête.

 

**Samedi**

Le match avait lieu à Fukurodani.

C'est une grande école. Je ne m'y sentais pas trop à ma place, mais Bokuto-san m'a promis que personne ne remarquerait ma présence. On l'a remarquée, bien sûr, mais je n'étais certainement pas le seul spectateur errant dans les tribunes — personne ne m'a obligé à sortir.

Sans surprise, le jeu de Bokuto-san est à la hauteur de sa personnalité. Il est nerveux, frappe vite et bien, ne laisse à ses adversaires que peu de chance de bloquer ses attaques. C'est un bon spiker. L'autre équipe n'est pas en reste, évidemment, et Daishō se défend bien mieux que je ne l'aurais cru.

Fukurodani a mené pendant la grosse moitié de la première manche avant d'être tranquillement rattrapé par Nohebi. Arrivées aux vingt points, les deux équipes étaient au coude à coude ; à la fin du set, Nohebi célébrait un point qu'ils n'avaient visiblement jamais craint de perdre.

Quelqu'un derrière moi a murmuré que c'était normal, que le jeu de Fukurodani était trop inconstant, que le fait que leur ace soit absent n'arrangeait rien.

Je ne sais pas pour leur ace, mais une chose est sûre : le jeu de Bokuto _est_ inconstant. Il paraît perdu, parfois au milieu du terrain. Son attaque est terrifiante, mais pas impossible à bloquer. Il n'a fallu que quelques minutes à Nohebi pour s'en rendre compte. L'équipe bouge comme un seul homme, un colosse rapide et intelligent ; Fukurodani, bizarrement, se rapproche plus de la nuée d'abeilles.

Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse de leurs joueurs titulaires, du moins pas en partie. Le passeur l'est sans doute ; il est en troisième année, possède un talent à faire peur, mais il ne paraît pas encore habitué à travailler avec les plus jeunes. Je dirais que Bokuto-san et lui s'accordent mal. Ils se regardent à peine. (J'aimerais bien essayer de jouer avec lui... juste pour voir. Mon talent est limité, mais peut-être...)

Bokuto-san semblait un peu déprimé, après ça, mais quand il est venu me retrouver, il avait l'air plutôt content de lui. J'ai du mal à saisir ce qu'il pense, parfois.

Daishō lui a serré la main en promettant que, la prochaine fois, il ferait en sorte d'avoir un écart de quinze points. Il avait toujours cette horrible expression sur le visage ; en fait, je crois que c'est simplement à ça que ressemble sa tête.

Bokuto a voulu me faire faire le tour du lycée, mais je me suis enfui avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne faut pas exagérer.

 

**Dimanche**

Kuroo et Kenma n'étaient pas là, aujourd'hui. J'ai pris ça comme un signe du ciel.

J'ai tiré Bokuto-san jusqu'à un café choisi au hasard. Il a eu l'air surpris (il a souvent l'air surpris), mais m'a suivi sans protester.

Une fois sur place, je l'ai regardé bien en face et j'ai dit : « Tu me dois encore des takoyaki ».

Il a cillé. A répondu quelque chose comme : « Ah bon ? »

Il avait oublié ; bien sûr qu'il avait oublié. Kuroo m'avait prévenu. Ça ne m'a pas fait grand-chose. Je n'étais pas venu pour parler de ça, après tout. J'étais venu pour parler de moi.

Je ne peux pas garantir la fidélité de la conversation qui a suivi ; dans les grosses lignes, pourtant, elle ne devrait pas trop s'éloigner de la réalité. J'ai beaucoup hésité avant d'ouvrir la bouche, et puis j'ai dit : « Je t'ai déjà parlé de mon frère ? »

Je savais que non, bien entendu. Je n'en parle à personne ; il ne parle probablement à personne de moi.

« T'as un frère ?

— Demi-frère. » Mieux vaut rester précis. « Je ne le vois pas souvent.

— Ah bon ! »

Je suppose qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi je lui parlais de ça. J'ai continué : « Ma sœur l'a invité chez nous, il y a deux semaines. Ça s'est plutôt mal passé.

— Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

— À cause de moi. » Ce n'était pas exactement ce que j'avais voulu dire, mais c'était sorti tout seul. Ses yeux se sont instantanément élargis. Ça m'a donné envie de rire. Il est tellement impliqué dans cette histoire, déjà, alors qu'il n'en connaît pas la moitié de protagonistes.

« Hein ? Pourquoi à cause de toi ?

— C'est un peu compliqué. » C'est toujours les mêmes histoires, surtout. « Je vis avec ma sœur depuis trois ans, et il n'aime pas beaucoup ça. Il dit qu'elle perd son temps et que je l'empêche de vivre sa vie comme elle l'entend. Des trucs comme ça.

— N'importe quoi ! » Il a eu l'air scandalisé.

« Il n'a pas tout à fait tort. Elle n'a pu entrer à l'université que cette année, par exemple. Elle veut partir en vacances la semaine prochaine, aussi, mais ne le fera pas. Elle refuse de me laisser seul.

— C'est quand même pas très cool.

— Je ne lui en veux pas. » C'est normal, après tout. C'est comme ça. « Et je comprends mon frère. Il l'aime beaucoup, je crois. Ils s'entendaient bien avant mon arrivée. La seule différence, c'est qu'elle m'aime autant que lui, alors que lui me déteste. Je suis son demi-frère, et elle est sa sœur. C'est normal qu'il s'inquiète pour elle.

— Impossible.

— Quoi ?

— Ton frère peut pas te détester, Akaashi !

— Pourquoi ? »

Il a eu l'air de réfléchir, le front plus plissé que celui d'un vieillard. « Parce que personne pourrait te détester. T'es trop... »

J'aurais bien aimé qu'il termine, mais il a juste agité la main comme si ça expliquait tout. J'ai fait l'effort de lui sourire, même si je n'en avais plus trop envie. Parler de Yū me fatigue. Y penser me fatigue. J'ai dit : « Merci. »

J'ai pensé : « Mais tu as tout faux. »

Nombreux sont ceux qui me détestent à un degré ou un autre. Yū n'est pas le pire d'entre eux. Il ne me hait pas. Il n'aime juste pas le poids que j'ai posé sans le vouloir sur les épaules de sa sœur.

Bokuto-san a attendu que je poursuive la conversation, mais j'avais mal à la tête, alors j'ai simplement ajouté : « Tout ça pour dire que je suis désolé pour mon humeur, dernièrement. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. »

Je savais très bien que non, mais l'entendre m'a tout de même fait du bien. Il a déblatéré tout un tas de phrases insensées à base de « T'as le droit d'avoir l'humeur que tu veux » et de « De toute façon, c'est pas ta faute, Akaashi ! » que j'ai à peine écoutées.

Il sait très bien que je ne lui ai pas tout dit, et je sais qu'il en reparlera bientôt. Ça me va. Je ne peux pas en discuter avec ma sœur ou avec Onaga, au final. Alors, quelque part...

Avant de partir, il a dit : « Je suis content que t'en aies parlé, quand même. J'étais un peu inquiet. » Il paraissait gêné. Moi aussi, sans doute.

Il m'a suivi jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus en prétextant un détour qu'il venait d'inventer.

Durant le trajet, je ne pensais plus à Yū, ni à toutes les personnes qui me détestent encore. Je pensais à Bokuto-san et aux mots qui sortent de sa bouche sans jamais qu'il ait à réfléchir pour les prononcer.

Quelle chance il a.

Quelle chance j'ai.

 


	9. Semaine 9

**Lundi**

Avec le début des vacances d'été, l'entraînement commence plus tard que d'habitude. Ça aurait pu être une bonne occasion de dormir (c'était d'ailleurs ce que j'avais espéré) si Bokuto-san n'avait pas eu l'excellente idée de téléphoner dès sept heures du matin.

Une chance qu'il ne se soit pas trouvé face à moi. Mes envies de meurtres me prennent toujours sans prévenir.

Enfin, ça aurait pu être pire. Il aurait pu m'appeler pour me dire qu'il avait vu un animal bizarre dans son garage ou qu'il avait entendu le marchand de glace passer. Non, il avait une « proposition exceptionnelle » à me faire, une proposition que, disait-il, je ne pourrais certainement pas refuser.

Il a réfléchi, pour ma sœur, et a décidé que la meilleure façon de la laisser partir était de me kidnapper au passage. Dès demain matin.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire. J'en ai parlé à la principale intéressée, bien entendu. Elle a eu l'air soulagée.

« Mais je ne peux pas te laisser y aller comme ça, a-t-elle ajouté. Quelqu'un doit garder l'appartement. Pourquoi tu ne l'inviterais pas, toi ? Il n'a qu'à prendre ma chambre. »

Bokuto-san était fou de joie.

Quant à moi, eh bien...

 

**Mardi**

Après une vérification de sécurité, j'ai eu une révélation.

Il est hors de question que Bokuto-san utilise la chambre de ma sœur. Il n'y a pas la place pour y poser un pied ; si je devais lui trouver un nom, je l'appellerais : « L'ultime dépotoir de l'antichambre de l'enfer ».

N'importe qui mourrait asphyxié en y passant la nuit.

Par chance, j'ai un matelas de secours quelque part au fond d'un cagibi. Bokuto-san ne succombera pas ce soir. Pas tant que je serai là pour le protéger des relents toxiques de la chambre du diable.

 

**Mercredi**

Je ne suis pas particulièrement connu pour ma propension à garder des secrets, mais une chose est sûre : Bokuto-san ne me prendra _pas_ à écrire dans un vieux cahier chaque soir avant d'aller me coucher.

Dieu merci, son entraînement commence beaucoup plus tôt que le mien et il ne lui aura fallu qu'un matin pour comprendre qu'il valait mieux ne pas m'obliger à l'y accompagner. Je n'aime pas écrire le matin, mais tant pis — on fait avec ce qu'on a.

On a beaucoup parlé, hier, tellement que je crois m'être endormi au beau milieu d'une conversation. On a évoqué tout un tas de sujets dont je me souviens à peine. J'ai appris qu'il avait une peur panique des scolopendres, ce qui, de mon humble avis, est une caractéristique plutôt saine et utile dans la vie de tous les jours. Il ne sait pas faire la cuisine, non plus, mais se débrouille lorsqu'on lui assigne des tâches précises. En tout cas, je n'ai pas dû appeler les pompiers, ce que je considère comme un succès non négligeable.

Je dois partir dans dix minutes, et ma sœur me harcèle déjà de SMS et d'anecdotes de vacances.

 

**Jeudi**

Certaines personnes n'aiment pas qu'on envahisse leur espace personnel, qu'on fouille dans leurs affaires ou qu'on dorme dans leur lit. C'est compréhensible.

J'espère, pour le bien de leur santé mentale, qu'elles ne rencontreront jamais Bokuto Kōtarō-san.

Je savais qu'il avait la bougeotte et il ne fait aucun doute que, si je l'avais laissé faire, il aurait démonté ma chambre en un rien de temps. Le pire, là-dedans, c'est que je ne peux même pas dire que ça me dérange. En fait, je crois que j'aime bien ça.

Je dois être cinglé.

Je suis définitivement cinglé.

 

**Vendredi**

C'est agréable de se réveiller au milieu de la nuit pour trouver quelqu'un à côté de soi.

Pas dans un sens amoureux, bien entendu — je ne sais pas, pour ça —, mais le simple fait d'ouvrir les yeux et de ne pas être seul a quelque chose de terriblement... confortable ? Je n'en sais rien. L'entendre bouger ou marmonner ou respirer a quelque chose de spécial.

Je crois que je vais commencer à garder ce carnet sur moi. S'il le lisait, je ne m'en remettrais jamais.

 

**Samedi**

On est passés chez lui, hier, pour emprunter sa PlayStation. C'est une grande maison, bien plus vaste que celle où je vivais avant. Impressionnante, d'une certaine façon. Nous n'avons croisé personne, mais elle m'a paru chaleureuse.

Kuroo et Kenma nous ont rejoints à l'appartement dans la soirée avec assez de vivres pour nourrir une armée. J'ai vite appris que Bokuto-san et Kuroo, lorsqu'ils se battent devant un écran de télévision, valent plus qu'une armée.

J'ai joué contre Kenma. Il m'a écrasé.

J'espère pouvoir disputer un match contre lui, dans la prochaine compétition, juste histoire d'avoir une chance de me venger.

Ils ne sont rentrés chez eux que vers minuit. Je pense que Kenma passe le plus clair de son temps chez Kuroo. À les entendre, on croirait qu'ils vivent ensemble. Je me demande s'ils ont chacun deux exemplaires de leur brosse à dents. Sûrement.

 

**Dimanche**

Bokuto ne cesse de me tanner pour aller voir un de mes matchs. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait qu'à venir pour la prochaine compétition.

Si seulement je pouvais contrôler ce qui sort de ma bouche, parfois.

Il repart ce soir. Il a camp d'entraînement, demain, et encore rien préparé. Je suis un peu jaloux, je l'admets. Un peu triste aussi. Je me suis habitué à le voir tous les jours, alors une semaine...

Je suis content qu'il soit venu chez moi. J'ai peur que les prochains jours ne me paraissent beaucoup trop silencieux.

Il chante sous la douche, pour l'instant.

Il ne chante même pas si mal que ça.

 


	10. Semaine 10

**Lundi**

« Merci pour la semaine, c'était super ! Je suis content qu'on soit devenus amis. T'es comme mon meilleur pote. Il y a déjà Kuroo et tout, mais c'est pas la même chose. Il a déjà Kenma, tu vois ? Bref c'est débile, je suis juste content, voilà, merci. On se voit lundi prochain !!! Sans faute !! »

Il m'a envoyé ça ce matin.

 

**Mardi**

Je n'ai jamais été proche de personne, avant ça. Les autres avaient leurs meilleurs amis, mais pas moi. J'avais mes pensées. J'avais ma sœur, parfois. Ça suffisait largement.

J'ai eu des amis, mais jamais bien longtemps. Ils s'éloignaient quand les bruits se mettaient à courir — partaient quand ils comprenaient que je ne pourrais jamais sortir, aller chez eux ou les inviter chez moi.

J'avais abandonné l'affaire, au bout d'un moment.

Pour ne pas être tenté de le relire plusieurs fois dans la journée, j'ai supprimé le SMS. Ça ne change rien. Je le connais par cœur.

 

**Mercredi**

Il fait beaucoup trop chaud pour s'entraîner. Je me demande comment ils s'en sortent, là-bas. Ce sera à mon tour d'avoir un camp, la semaine prochaine ; j'espère que nos locaux auront l'air conditionné.

Apparemment, Bokuto-san n'est pas le seul à être parti. Kenma m'a envoyé un message. Ça ne lui arrive jamais. Je pourrais aller le voir. Je veux dire, il est aussi mon ami... je crois. Je ne lui ai jamais posé la question.

 

**Jeudi**

Comme je l'avais deviné, il n'est pas du genre à sortir de chez lui si Kuroo n'est pas là pour l'y obliger.

J'ai longuement hésité avant de lui rendre visite. Nous ne sommes peut-être pas si proches que ça, après tout. Je l'ai contacté en pensant qu'il déclinerait la proposition, mais, en fait, il en avait plutôt l'air content.

Il m'a appris à jouer correctement aux jeux vidéos. Je ne savais même pas que ça s'apprenait. Il dit que je dois être au point pour le retour de Bokuto-san. Il prévoit toujours de le forcer jouer à un « jeu mystère » ; vu la lueur dans ses yeux, j'ai hâte d'y être.

 

**Vendredi**

Il n'y a plus personne à rejoindre à la fin de l'entraînement. Ma sœur est rentrée, mais ce n'est pas pareil.

Je m'ennuie...

J'ai lu au moins trois bouquins sur quatre jours.

Je m'ennuie.

 

**Samedi**

Mon père vient me rendre visite, ce soir. Il veut m'emmener au restaurant, quelque chose comme ça.

Je ne l'ai plus vu depuis cinq mois. J'ai du mal à dire si je suis impatient ou simplement anxieux.

Ma sœur est nerveuse. Je lui ai assuré qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire. Elle passe son temps à se craquer les doigts, une mauvaise habitude dont j'ai apparemment hérité.

Elle s'inquiète trop.

 

**Samedi**

Il est venu.

Il m'a emmené dans un restaurant qui, bien que bon marché, s'est avéré plutôt bon. Il a commencé, comme d'habitude, par prendre de mes nouvelles. Les cours, ma sœur, le sport. Je lui ai dit que j'étais resté dans l'équipe de volley — il a eu l'air content. Il m'a avoué en riant à moitié qu'il avait craint que j'arrête tout. Je lui ai répondu en riant à moitié qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que ça arrive. J'aime trop jouer. J'ai évoqué mon envie de devenir passeur ; il s'est levé pour me donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Il avait l'air fier de moi.

Sans y penser, j'ai parlé de Bokuto-san. Un peu trop, à mon avis. Il m'a demandé si nous étions amis. J'ai dit « Oui, quelque chose comme ça. » Il n'a pas semblé comprendre. Je ne voulais pas qu'il l'interprète bizarrement, alors j'ai précisé : « C'est un ange ».

Il a hoché la tête avec un sourire. Il connaît ça. Il a dit : « En parlant de ça, j'en ai rencontré un, moi aussi. »

Puis il m'a montré une petite pièce en bronze et a ajouté : « Ça fait sept mois qu'il veille sur moi. Je n’avais jamais tenu aussi longtemps, tu sais ? Mais c'était le minimum pour pouvoir te revoir. Je voulais te le dire. »

Il m'a raccompagné à l'appartement. Il veut me voir plus souvent. J'ai accepté. Ma sœur ne va pas être contente... J'espère qu'elle n'en parlera pas à Yū.

Je n'ai pas demandé de nouvelles de ma mère.

 

**Dimanche**

Bokuto-san revient ce soir. Je pars demain matin. On ne se croisera probablement pas d'ici là.

Il me manque, je crois.

Ça ne fait qu'une semaine. C'est ridicule.

J'ai envie de le voir.

 


	11. Semaine 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ceux qui, à tout hasard, liraient cette fanfiction : je fais une semaine de pause sur l'écriture/publication de cette fic, donc on se retrouve lundi prochain. :) Merci de l'avoir suivie. À plus !

**Lundi**

La vérité, c'est que j'ai voulu arrêter, il y a trois ans. Le volley.

J'étais en colère. Triste et fatigué.

Tout s'est arrangé depuis.

 

**Mardi**

Je n'aime pas trop les camps ; je n'ai le temps de rien. Enfin, au moins, je peux m'entraîner à passer. Le coach commence presque à m'encourager. Il a vu quelque chose en moi. C'est ce que je me dis pour ne pas simplement laisser tomber.

Le passeur titulaire actuel, par contre, n'en a pas l'air ravi. Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais prendre sa place — nous sommes au milieu de notre dernière année.

 

**Mercredi**

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je suis épuisé.

Ils ont passé toute la soirée d'hier à se raconter des histoires d'horreur. J'en ai écouté quelques-unes, puis je suis parti dormir. J'ai hâte que ça se termine. Je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt d'un entraînement aussi intensif.

 

**Jeudi**

Heureusement qu'il y a Onaga. C'est le seul avec qui je m'entends vraiment bien, au sein du club. On passe pas mal de temps ensemble. J'ai appris qu'il avait un frère aîné qui jouait en troisième année à Fukurodani. Il compte s'y inscrire l'année prochaine, lui aussi.

Quand il m'a demandé si je visais un lycée en particulier, j'ai répondu que je n'en savais encore rien, que je n'étais pas très renseigné. Je veux entrer dans un lycée avec une bonne équipe, où je pourrai devenir passeur et montrer à Bokuto-san ce que je vaux réellement. Il paraît que Nekoma est une bonne école, mais je sais que Kenma s'y inscrira à cause de Kuroo, et il est bien meilleur que moi. Ça ne devrait pas rentrer en ligne de compte, bien sûr — de toute façon, j'ai encore quelques années pour m'améliorer —, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser. Être dans la même équipe que Kuroo et Kenma pourrait être intéressant, cela dit. Je ne sais pas.

Je connais Nohebi, mais c'est un peu loin de chez moi et je n'ai pas envie de faire le trajet tous les jours.

Et puis, bien sûr, il y a Fukurodani.

Je n'entrerai pas à Fukurodani.

 

**Vendredi**

Avec les autres, on a discuté de ce qui nous avait fait commencer le volley.

J'ai entendu de tout. Un joueur dans la famille, la curiosité, l'envie de se lancer dans un club avec un peu moins d'inscrits, quelques-uns qui avaient vu un match à la télé ou même en vrai, certains juste par dépit.

Comme Onaga, je fais partie de la première catégorie.

C'est mon père qui nous a convaincus, ma sœur et moi. Ma sœur s'est entraînée un peu avec lui — elle s'y sentait obligée, je crois — puis s'est inscrite dans l'équipe de son lycée. J'ai commencé dans un club jeunesse parce qu'il m'y a encouragé. Il venait voir la plupart de mes matchs (du moins quand il était en état) et adorait les commenter toute la soirée. Surtout au début.

Il a un peu lâché l'affaire, à la fin de l'école primaire. Il a fini par ne plus venir du tout.

 

**Samedi**

Je rentre lundi matin. Je n'en peux plus.

On va voir un match de lycéens, demain. Pour apprendre. Je ne sais pas trop ce que le coach attend de nous, mais pourquoi pas.

À mon avis, il est juste fatigué.

 

 **Dimanche**.

Le match opposait Fukurodani à une équipe féroce dont j'ai oublié le nom... Ita quelque chose.

Ita quelque chose a gagné sans trop de soucis. J'étais un peu triste pour Bokuto-san, mais c'était couru d'avance.

Il n'a joué que le temps d'un point, pour un service spécial.

Je l'avais plus ou moins deviné, mais c'est clair, maintenant. Bokuto-san ne joue pas autant qu'il le voudrait. Il passe la plupart de son temps sur le banc. Ça m'a fait de la peine. La frustration sur son visage m'a brisé le cœur. Il aime vraiment le volley. Plus que moi, je pense.

J'ai envie de lui envoyer un message, mais mon téléphone est resté éteint toute la semaine.

Il ne m'a pas vu, de toute façon, et c'est tant mieux. Je lui en parlerai demain.

J'ai hâte de rentrer.

 


	12. Semaine 12

**Lundi**

Je me suis directement rendu à notre lieu de rencontre habituel, après l'entraînement, dans l'espoir d'y croiser Bokuto-san et les autres.

Ils n'étaient pas là. Ils ne sont pas venus.

Kenma m'a rejoint après une demi-heure. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé. Il a dit que Bokuto-san ne se montrerait pas avant demain.

J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité.

 

**Mardi**

Il est venu, aujourd'hui. Il avait l'air content. Son sourire m'avait manqué, tout comme sa voix, tout comme sa bonne humeur et sa gentillesse.

Il a demandé pourquoi je n'avais pas répondu à ses messages.

J'ai oublié de rallumer mon téléphone. Je n'étais pas au courant. Je me suis excusé, et il a dit que ce n'était pas grave — ça ne m'a rassuré qu'à moitié.

Kenma m'a lancé un drôle de regard. Les autres ne l'ont pas remarqué. Je n'ai pas cherché à savoir ce qu'il voulait me faire comprendre ; je le découvrirai tôt ou tard. Ou jamais. Ça n'a aucune importance.

Bokuto-san m'a raconté son camp en long et en large, mais il n'a pas évoqué le match de dimanche. J'imagine qu'il préfère ne pas en parler. Il ne m'y a pas vu, de toute façon.

 

**Mercredi**

J'aimerais être une fleur et boire le soleil sur le bord d'une route sans jamais avoir à penser.

J'aimerais dormir des jours entiers sans jamais devoir me réveiller.

Je rêverais d'une enfance joyeuse dans les montagnes à jouer sous la pluie.

Je n'aurais ni parents, ni amis, ni frères et sœurs. Tout irait toujours bien.

J'aurais un chat, peut-être.

Je suis si fatigué.

 

**Jeudi**

Nous sommes allés chez Kenma, aujourd'hui, afin que Bokuto-san ait enfin l'occasion de respecter sa promesse. Sa motivation faisait plaisir à voir. Sa naïveté aussi.

Il s'attendait sans doute à jouer à un obscur RPG pas trop compliqué. Personne n'a eu la bonne idée de le contredire.

Jusqu'à ce que Kenma décide de lancer Silent Hill 3.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Bokuto-san était enfermé dans la salle de bain, traumatisé pour une vie entière. Kuroo riait si fort qu'il ne parvenait même plus à parler. Kenma ne disait rien. Il avait repris la partie en bâillant.

« Il a déjà tenu pas mal de temps », a déclaré Kuroo.

Kenma a souri.

Ils sont horribles. Pauvre Bokuto-san. Il m'a fallu près d'une demi-heure pour le ramener dans le salon ; il a passé la moitié du temps à sursauter pour rien, et l'autre à jurer qu'il ne refuserait plus jamais de voir un film d'horreur.

Il s'agrippait à moi comme un petit enfant à sa mère.

C'était une bonne journée.

 

**Vendredi**

J'ai pu m'entraîner à la passe, aujourd'hui.

Le coach nous a dit que notre véritable entraîneur, celui qu'il remplace, reprendrait le travail en janvier. Lorsqu'il reviendra, j'aurai changé de poste. Je me fiche d'être à la fin de ma dernière année. Je suis passeur.

Je finirai par le leur prouver.

 

**Samedi**

J'ai rallumé mon portable. Je dois avoir reçu une bonne trentaine de SMS.

La plupart avaient été envoyés par Bokuto-san. Il y raconte ses journées, y pose des questions. Il y en a un qui dit qu'il est impatient de me voir rentrer.

Je n'y ai pas répondu.

Il y en avait un autre, aussi. Expéditeur inconnu. Je l'ai supprimé sans le lire.

Je ne m'intéresse pas aux inconnus.

 

**Dimanche**

Bokuto-san m'a appelé. Nous sommes restés au téléphone pendant une bonne heure. Ça ne m'était encore jamais arrivé.

Ma sœur a voulu faire un commentaire, je crois, vu son sourire narquois. Je me suis enfui avant de l'entendre. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille.

Après avoir raccroché, je suis resté allongé sur mon lit, incapable de bouger, à m'immerger dans les profondeurs de mon imagination, là où on ne contrôle plus ses pensées ou ses désirs, où les images se succèdent sans jamais faire sens. J'ai entendu des murmures et des cris et j'ai vu le visage de ma mère et de Yū et de Bokuto-san.

De Bokuto-san, surtout.

Je crois que j'ai peur. Je me suis montré imprudent.

Les anges sont des créatures terrifiantes.

 

 


	13. Semaine 13

 

**Lundi**

Quand j'étais petit, j'étais persuadé que dans mon grenier se trouvait un monstre avide de sang dont le principal passe-temps était de torturer les enfants qui s'en approchaient trop.

Il n'avait pas de nom et se cachait si bien que les quelques vérifications faites avec l'aide de mon frère ne menaient jamais à rien. Yū finissait par m'ébouriffer les cheveux et me raccompagnait en haut en riant. Il ne me croyait pas. J'ai bien vite compris que personne ne me croirait jamais — pas à ce sujet-là.

J'y suis allé seul, une fois. J'avais six ans. Yū avait quitté la maison quelques mois plus tôt en claquant la porte. J'entendais parfois ma sœur pleurer dans sa chambre. Mon père ne parlait pas beaucoup. Ma mère « dormait » la plupart du temps dans son lit. Mais j'avais fait un cauchemar, cette nuit-là, au cours duquel une petite fille se faisait enlever et dévorer par le monstre, et je voulais être sûr de pouvoir la sauver.

Je suis monté la peur au ventre, un ours en peluche à la main. La porte s'est refermée derrière moi.

J'ai crié longtemps. J'ai appelé ma mère et mon père. J'ai appelé Yū, malgré son absence. J'ai frappé contre la porte, mais l'accès au grenier était trop éloigné des pièces de vie. J'entendais des grattements, des murmures et des voix sourdes — j'ai compris que le monstre était là et me dévorerait sans qu'il n'y ait personne pour s'en apercevoir.

J'ai fini par m'endormir, quelque part dans un coin, le pouce en bouche (habitude que j'avais abandonnée depuis un bon moment). Ma sœur m'a retrouvé le lendemain matin. Je ne sais plus ce qu'elle a dit.

Elle m'a conduit dans ma chambre, m'a raconté une histoire et est restée jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Que je fasse semblant de m'endormir, en tout cas.

Je l'ai entendue sortir, descendre les escaliers, parler à quelqu'un — hurler, ensuite, mais je n'ai pas compris quoi. Je ne lui ai jamais posé la question. Je devrais peut-être.

J'en ai rêvé, cette nuit. Du monstre et du grenier. Je me suis réveillé en sueur. Je sais ce que ça signifie. Les affaires reprennent.

J'aimerais que les vacances se terminent.

 

**Mardi**

(Personne ne me retrouvera, cette fois.)

 

**Mercredi**

Bokuto-san est venu chez moi, seul et sans prévenir. Il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose pour moi. Ma sœur l'a invité à dîner — il a accepté sans hésiter.

Ils ont beaucoup parlé, tous les deux. Sans surprise, ils s'entendent comme larron en foire. Je suis content. Ce sont de bonnes personnes.

Elle doit vraiment l'apprécier, d'ailleurs, parce qu'elle lui a proposé de revenir nous voir de temps en temps. Il a juré qu'il le ferait. Je sais qu'il le fera.

(Mais je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie. Je ne sais plus grand-chose.)

 

**Jeudi**

Bokuto-san m'a demandé si j'aimais bien les chats. J'ai dit oui. La vérité, c'est que je m'en fiche un peu.

Il en a à donner, apparemment. Ma sœur adore les animaux. J'ai promis que je lui en prendrai un. Il me l'amènera dimanche.

  
**Vendredi**

Kenma m'envoie souvent des messages, ces temps-ci. Même Kuroo plaisante là-dessus. « C'est rare que tu t'intéresses à ce point à quelqu'un, Kenma. » Il le répète sans arrêt.

_Sans arrêt._

Mais il ne comprend pas. Kenma ne s'intéresse pas à moi. Il m'observe juste. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voit ni quelles sont ses conclusions, mais la lueur de ses yeux ne change pas. Tout va bien. Quoi qu'il devine, il n'en dira rien.

 

**Samedi**

Je me suis réveillé au milieu de la nuit.

Comme je transpirais beaucoup, j'ai été prendre une douche fraîche. Glacée. J'avais mal à la tête. Je ne voulais penser à rien.

Ma sœur, ce matin, s'est installée en face de moi sans un mot.

Je l'ai regardée longtemps. Elle a fini par céder. A dit : « Des cauchemars ? »

J'ai nié. C'est la chaleur. L'été. Pas vraiment des cauchemars. Un bruit de fond constant. Des rêves éveillés.   
J'ai mal à la tête.

 

**Dimanche**

Bokuto-san a amené le chat à la maison. Ma sœur était aux anges. Elle l'a tout de suite adopté.

Il est plutôt mignon, j'imagine. Je pourrais bien l'aimer.

Bokuto-san paraissait content. Il est resté un peu. Nous sommes allés dans ma chambre et avons discuté tout l'après-midi. J'ai passé un bon moment.

Avant de partir, pourtant, il s'est tu quelques secondes, l'air troublé. Mon estomac m'est immédiatement remonté dans la gorge ; il avait remarqué quelque chose, il avait lu dans mes pensées, il savait tout, c'était terminé.

Mais non.

Il a demandé si j'avais vu son match contre Itachiyama, il y a deux semaines. Je n'ai pas répondu. Alors, il a dit : « Je me disais bien... pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Je sais que c'était pas terrible, et que j'aurais pu faire mieux, mais... enfin, si c'est pour ça... »

Ce n'était pas pour ça. Je me suis excusé. Il a dit que ce n'était pas grave. Qu'il était curieux, c'était tout. Qu'il y avait beaucoup pensé.

J'ai envie de vomir. Je crois que je suis malade.

Bokuto-san a souri en partant.

Il n'a pas encore compris, mais il comprendra bien assez tôt. J'y pense tout le temps. J'en rêve la nuit.

Ce jour-là, qu'adviendra-t-il de moi ?

 

 


	14. Semaine 14

**Lundi**

Depuis peu, le matin, je sens un poids compresser ma poitrine. Ça fait de plus en plus mal. Ça m'étouffe à petit feu. Alors, j'ai été courir.

J'ai été courir et ça m'a donné envie de hurler. Ça ferait disparaître le poids et les souvenirs et chacun de mes mensonges, j'en suis persuadé. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Je ne le ferai probablement jamais.

 

**Mardi**

Nous avons compétition la semaine prochaine. Je jouerai en tant qu'ailier.

Je m'entraîne sans relâche. Il faut qu'on gagne. Tant pis si je dois tomber dans les pommes. Il faut qu'on gagne et qu'on aille plus loin que quiconque avant nous. Ce sera mon objectif. Je le viserai chaque jour.

 

**Mercredi**

J'ai vu Bokuto-san.

Kenma a parlé de la compétition (il y participe, lui aussi, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurai l'occasion de l'y rencontrer). Kuroo a promis qu'il y assisterait — évidemment, Bokuto-san a approuvé avec un grand sourire.

Je ne veux pas qu'il vienne.

Il va tout découvrir.

Il va savoir pour chacun de mes mensonges et pour chacune de mes pensées secrètes, il va comprendre, il va réaliser quel genre de personne je suis, et il décidera que ça n'en vaut pas la peine, que nous ne sommes pas amis, il arrêtera de me parler, de m'envoyer des messages, de penser à moi.

Il me détestera.

 

**Jeudi**

Il m'a demandé comment allait le chat. À vrai dire, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Il ne m'approche pas. Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait.

Il aime bien ma sœur, par contre. Il passe son temps à dormir sur ses genoux. Je suppose que c'est normal.

  
**Vendredi**

J'ai rêvé de ma mère. Ça m'arrive très souvent. Elle me parlait gentiment. Elle me prenait dans ses bras.

 

**Samedi**

Elle me manque. C'est ridicule. Je ne devrais même pas y penser. Mais elle me manque.

Elle me manque.

Elle me manque.

J'ai envie de dormir. (J'ai envie de retourner là-bas. Ma sœur me tuerait, si elle savait.)

 

**Dimanche**

Ce soir, Bokuto-san a insisté pour me raccompagner chez moi. Ça n'avait pas de sens — il n'habite pas du tout de mon côté, et n'est pas du genre à se promener avec moi juste pour le plaisir. Enfin, je crois.

Je me suis méfié. J'avais raison.

Il s'est immobilisé à quelques pas de ma porte pour me regarder. J'ai demandé ce qu'il voulait.

« C'est juste... t'as l'air triste, en ce moment. Je me fais peut-être des idées, mais... je veux dire, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Alors je l'ai regardé bien en face, et j'ai répondu : « Tout va bien. »

Il ne m'a pas cru.

C'est la première fois qu'il ne croit pas à mes mensonges. Il a voulu insister — j'ai tourné le dos.

Mais il n'est pas parti. Il m'a rattrapé, a posé une main sur mon épaule, m'a dit : « On est amis, pas vrai, Akaashi ? Tu peux tout me dire. Je te promets que... »

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait promettre, mais il était hors de question que je lui laisse l'occasion de commettre un parjure. Je me suis dégagé un peu trop sèchement, alors il s'est tu. Il a répété mon nom. Je lui ai dit de me laisser tranquille.

Bokuto-san ne mérite peut-être pas ma colère. Il m'en voudra sûrement. Mais il avait tort.

Je ne peux pas tout lui dire.

Je ne peux rien dire à personne.

Le fait que nous soyons amis n'y change rien. Il ne peut pas en attendre autant de moi. Que dirait-il, s'il connaissait la moindre de mes pensées, s'il lisait mes souvenirs et mes rêves ? Serions-nous toujours amis ?

Je préfère ne jamais l'apprendre. Je ne veux pas me retrouver tout seul.

(Je m'y suis peut-être trop attaché.)

 


	15. Semaine 15

**Lundi**

Bokuto-san a essayé de me parler, mais sa voix reste hésitante. Il a peur d'empirer les choses. Il a peur de faire mal.

Je déteste qu'on s'adresse à moi de cette façon-là. J'ai l'impression qu'il me prend pour un animal effrayé, prêt à fuir à tout instant. Mais je ne suis pas comme ça. J'aimerais juste qu'il continue à me parler comme avant. À rire.

Nous n'avons pas dit grand-chose. J'ai surtout écouté Kuroo plaisanter.

 

**Mardi**

Bokuto-san a acheté à manger pour tout le monde. Je sais qu'il le fait pour moi. Il pourrait me le dire, au lieu d'utiliser ce genre de tactiques à peine discrètes. Il pourrait au moins essayer d'être honnête.

(Ha, ha. Ce que je suis drôle.)

 

**Mercredi**

J'ai rêvé qu'il venait voir le match de dimanche, et qu'il décidait de ne plus jamais avoir affaire à moi. Probablement prémonitoire. J'en faisais beaucoup, quand j'étais petit. Je rêvais que ma sœur venait me chercher.

Je ne sais pas si ça compte.

 

**Jeudi**

Kenma m'envoie des messages tous les jours. Il me demande pourquoi je n'adresse plus la parole à Bokuto-san. Il dit qu'il se sent coupable ; j'ai répondu qu'il ne pouvait pas se sentir plus coupable que moi.

Il voudrait que je m'excuse. Je voudrais m'excuser. Je ne sais pas comment le lui dire. Bokuto-san va demander des explications, et je n'en ai aucune à lui fournir. Je ne suis rien qu'un imbécile constamment effrayé. Personne ne sait comment réagir face à un : « J'ai peur que tu m'abandonnes. » Certainement pas lui.

Toutes les promesses qu'il pourrait faire se changeront en promesses en l'air.

Je ne veux pas que ça arrive. C'est hors de question.

 

**Vendredi**

J'ai décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était. Je l'ai rejoint après l'entraînement, comme d'habitude — un peu plus tôt que ces derniers jours. Je traînais autour du konbini, les autres soirs, pour être sûr de ne pas me retrouver seul avec lui.

Il a paru surpris, puis gêné, alors j'ai simplement lancé une conversation sur un sujet au hasard, le coach ou le chat ou bien les transports en commun. Il a suivi sans trop hésiter. Je crois que nous sommes de nouveau amis. (Jusqu'à dimanche, au moins...)

Je me suis quand même excusé par message, finalement. Un truc comme : « Désolé pour la semaine dernière. J'étais un peu malade. »

Il a répondu que ce n'était pas grave, mais son SMS n'était pas aussi enthousiaste qu'il avait coutume de l'être. Quelque chose a changé. Il commence à comprendre.

Que je ne suis pas celui que je prétends être. (Que je ne mérite pas son attention.)

J'ai l'habitude. Ce n'est rien. Les gens sont comme ça. Les amitiés s'effritent et s'évaporent avec les nuages. Les liens se nouent puis se défont. C'est ainsi. Les anges ne sont pas épargnés. Je n'ai jamais été épargné.

J'aurais aimé que ce lien-ci se renforce ; qu'il dure un peu plus longtemps.

J'imagine que c'était à prévoir. Je n'aurais pas dû rêver.

 

**Samedi**

La compétition a lieu demain — l'excuse idéale pour ne pas affronter Bokuto-san.

Il m'a envoyé quelques messages auxquels j'ai répondu comme je le fais d'habitude. Il ne doit se douter de rien. J'ai insisté sur le fait que je n'aimais pas qu'on assiste à mes matchs. Il n'a rien ajouté ; je suppose qu'il viendra.

L'entraînement de Kenma a duré plus tard que le mien. Il est fatigué, lui aussi. Mais il a dit qu'il était curieux de me voir sur le terrain.

Si Kenma me voyait, s'il apprenait tout — qu'en penserait-il ?

(Je crois qu'il ne dirait rien. Qu'il sait déjà.)

 

**Dimanche**

Le match est dans quelques heures.

J'ai eu du mal à dormir. Je n'ai pas peur de perdre. (Il va venir. _Il va venir._ Je ne peux rien faire pour l'en empêcher.)

 

**Dimanche**

Je ne sais même pas quoi écrire. C'était le pire jour de ma vie. (Ha, ha. Ha, ha, ha. Ma sœur serait ravie d'entendre ça. Ravie.)

Bokuto est venu, comme prévu, et, comme prévu, son estime pour moi a baissé d'une bonne dizaine de crans.

(Mais je le savais. Je le savais. Je ne peux pas dire que je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Il avait l'air si triste. Déçu. Pourquoi m'avoir cru ? C'était stupide de sa part.)

Nous avons perdu dès le deuxième match, à cause d'une tête de série qui passait par-là. Kenma s'est qualifié pour la suite, dimanche prochain. J'ai envie de le voir jouer. C'est un bon passeur, il paraît.

(Je le savais. Je ne devrais même pas me sentir aussi désespéré. Je n'ai aucun droit d'avoir mal. Je lui ai menti sans réfléchir, depuis le début. Bien sûr qu'il allait finir déçu. Je le savais, putain.)

Il a fait une de ces têtes. Comme s'il avait été trahi par son plus proche compagnon. (Et je l'ai trahi.) Je crois qu'il est tombé de haut, quoique ça revienne à me donner trop d'importance.

Pardon, Bokuto-san, pour t'avoir menti ce jour-là — celui-là et tous les autres.

Le pire, dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne m'en veut pas.

Il me l'a dit. Répété. « C'est rien, Akaashi, je t'en veux pas. »

Ce n'est pas ce que disent son visage et le ton de sa voix.

« Je ne t'en veux pas. »

 _Je_ m'en veux.

« C'est pas grave, hein ? Je voulais pas te mettre la pression, tu sais, aaah, si j'avais su, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé... »

Mais ça n'a pas de sens.

ÇA N'A PAS DE SENS !

Pourquoi est-il désolé ?! Pourquoi ne m'en veut-il pas ?

C'était ma faute.

C'était _ma_ faute.

Ça me rend malade. Ça me rend dingue. Il est déçu, c'est comme si je lui avais brisé le cœur, et il fait comme si tout allait bien, comme si ça n'avait aucune implication, mais ça en a.

Et il est désolé.

Je ne devrais pas gaspiller mes larmes pour ça.

(Il m'a proposé de m'entraîner avec Kenma et j'ai dit oui parce qu'il est impossible de refuser quoi que ce soit quand il me regarde avec ces yeux-là.)

 

 


	16. Semaine 16

 

**Lundi**

Il m'a fallu une force colossale pour réussir à sortir du lit, ce matin. Curieusement, j'ai bien dormi ; je crois que j'ai rêvé de quelque chose, mais je ne m'en souviens pas.

Quand j'ai retrouvé Bokuto-san, il m'a souri avec un peu de pitié dans le regard. J'ai annoncé qu'on ne se reverrait probablement plus pour quelques jours. Kenma a accepté de s'entraîner avec moi après sa propre séance. Je ne sais pas comment Kuroo a fait ; il n'a pas l'air du genre à se fatiguer pour rien.

Kuroo était là, au début, d'ailleurs, mais il est vite parti. Le reste de la soirée a été plutôt silencieux. Kenma n'aime pas perdre du temps à parler.

 

**Mardi**

C'est un bon passeur. Peut-être meilleur que le nôtre. Il est intelligent et il voit clair. Son manque d'athlétisme n'est même pas un défaut.

Il m'apprend les techniques comme il le peut, même si ça ne m'avance pas à grand-chose. Il le sait bien.

 

**Mercredi**

Je lui ai demandé s'il comptait continuer à venir chaque soir. Il a haussé les épaules. Je lui ai proposé de rentrer chez lui — je n'aime pas le voir perdre son temps.

Étonnamment, il a refusé. Il affirme que ça ne le dérange pas. Qu'il fait calme, ici, et que c'est toujours préférable aux « plaisanteries » de Kuroo et Bokuto-san.

Il n'a rien dit, pour mon mensonge. Il comprend probablement.

 

**Jeudi**

Kuroo nous a suggéré de venir chez lui, demain soir. Je ne vais pas pouvoir les éviter bien longtemps.

J'ai discuté avec Kenma. Il a demandé pourquoi je voulais être passeur. Pas pourquoi j'ai menti à tout le monde ; pourquoi je voulais être passeur. J'ai répondu : « Je veux connecter les gens. Qu'on puisse compter sur moi. Et puis, Bokuto-san a besoin d'un passeur compétent. »

Il a eu un sourire. C'est plutôt rare. (Plutôt joli, aussi.) Il a dit : « Je ne savais pas que tu comptais aller à Fukurodani. »

Moi non plus. (Et je ne pourrai pas y aller. Ma sœur ne pourra jamais se le permettre, et je ne peux pas lui demander ça. Quant à mes parents, mieux vaut ne pas y penser.)

Il n'a plus beaucoup parlé, après ça.

(Mais il a dit que je n'étais pas si mauvais que ça.)

 

**Vendredi**

« Tu l'aimes beaucoup, non ? »

Kenma a profité de l'absence de Kuroo et Bokuto-san pour me poser la question. Il n'a pas cessé de m'observer de la soirée. Il n'a pas cessé d'observer Bokuto-san.

J'aurais pu mentir.

J'ai dit : « Oui. C'est mon ami. » Mon plus proche ami.

« Ah...

— Pourquoi ?

— Je ne sais pas. Juste une réflexion comme ça. »

Il adore se taire quand il faudrait parler. Je lui ai adressé un sourire, le premier depuis longtemps, à bien y réfléchir. « Toi aussi, Kenma.

— Quoi ?

— Nous sommes amis, pas vrai ? »

Il a eu l'air content. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Je l'aime beaucoup, lui aussi.

 

**Samedi**

Bokuto-san nous a interrompus au milieu de la séance. Il a décidé d'un commun accord avec lui-même que je ne pouvais décemment améliorer mes compétences de passeur sans un attaquant sur qui les tester. Je crois bien avoir imploré Kenma du regard — ce traître a préféré acquiescer avec un sourire en coin.

J'ai dit que je l'aimais bien ?

J'ai menti.

(Mais il a eu raison. J'avais un peu peur, et j'étais mal à l'aise, et je ne suis pas très bon, mais jouer avec Bokuto-san est complètement différent que jouer avec mes coéquipiers. J'ai envie de lui offrir ce que j'ai de meilleur, et qu'il me pardonne, et qu'il sache que je fais tout pour devenir celui que j'ai prétendu être. Pour être digne de sa confiance, cette fois. Il a toujours l'air un peu triste. Je suis tellement désolé.)

 

**Dimanche**

Nous sommes allés voir les matchs de Kenma. Son équipe s'est fait éliminer dans l'après-midi. D'après lui, ça n'a pas grande importance. Il s'en fiche.

Je sais reconnaître un mensonge quand j'en entends un. Mais il n'a rien dit pour moi ; je n'ai donc rien dit pour lui.

Nous sommes allés manger quelque chose, après ça, et c'était comme si tout était revenu à la normale, comme si rien n'avait changé. Bokuto-san et Kuroo plaisantent bruyamment, Kenma a l'air de vouloir s'enfoncer sous terre, je soupire en laissant tout le monde vider mon assiette. Bokuto-san, néanmoins, n'a cessé de me lancer des regards à la dérobée. Il a conservé le silence, toutefois, et je n'ai rien fait pour l'en empêcher.

Je lui parlerai, un jour. Je peux au moins lui offrir ça.

Il a pris la décision de m'aider à m'entraîner chaque fois qu'il en aura l'occasion. Ça m'a fait plaisir. J'aime bien jouer avec lui.

Cette fois, je le jure, je réparerai tout ce qui peut encore l'être. Je ne lui mentirai plus. (Pas à ce sujet-là.)

 

 

 


	17. Semaine 17

**Lundi**

Les cours reprennent aujourd'hui. Tant mieux. La plupart des gens apprécient les vacances ; pas moi.

Les vacances laissent trop de temps libre. Trop d'occasions de penser. Trop d'occasions de décevoir.

La routine revient, désormais, et tout va pour le mieux.

J'ai retrouvé Bokuto-san après l'entraînement. Kenma et Kuroo n'étaient pas là. Nous avons discuté comme avant, comme au tout début. Nous avons décidé de travailler mes passes deux ou trois fois par semaine — il a réussi à négocier les clés d'un de leurs gymnases.

J'ai envie de lui parler encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche et pour l'éternité, jusqu'à ce qu'il sache tout ce qu'il y a à savoir, jusqu'à ce que mon âme m'ait entièrement échappé. Qu'il la garde à ma place. Il y veillera mieux que moi.

 

**Mardi**

La façon dont joue Bokuto-san est... particulière. Il est très expansif. Énergique, évidemment. Il a l'air de s'amuser, avec moi, pourtant quelque chose dans ses yeux, ou peut-être ses mouvements, me tire chaque fois un étrange pincement au cœur. J'ai de la peine pour lui, et la cause m'en échappe. Peut-être à cause de ce match qu'il a passé sur le banc. Je n'ose pas lui poser la question. Il aime son équipe, j'en suis persuadé, mais quelque chose ne va pas, là-bas. Ils ne le comprennent probablement même pas. Pas que je le comprenne moi-même, bien sûr. Je ne sais pas.

Je lui ai demandé comment était son passeur, tout de même. Il a ri, a dit qu'il ne serait jamais aussi bon que moi une fois que j'aurai affiné mes compétences, et a purement et simplement détourné la conversation.

Ça ne me dérange pas. Lui, au moins, ne me mentira pas.

 

**Mercredi**

J'ai été à la laverie automatique (ma sœur ne me laissera jamais oublier ma promesse) et, sans le vouloir, je m'y suis endormi. J'ai fait un très long rêve, au cours duquel le chat de ma sœur, celui de Bokuto, sommeillait dans ma chambre et m'empêchait d'y entrer. J'avais peur de le déranger. Je restais là, à attendre qu'il s'en aille, mais il ne s'en allait pas. Alors je sortais et disparaissais quelque part tout au fond de la terre.

Quand je me suis réveillé, la moitié de mes vêtements (ceux qui étaient dans la machine) s'étaient évanouis dans la nature. Je n'étais pas en colère, pas même agacé. J'ai repris ce qui restait de mon linge et je suis parti. Je ne pense pas les revoir un jour. Tant pis.

 

**Jeudi**

J'ai évoqué l'incident devant Onaga qui a proposé de me donner quelques-uns des t-shirts qu'il ne met plus (il a beau être mon cadet d'un an, il est déjà beaucoup plus grand que moi). Bien évidemment, j'ai refusé. J'en rachèterai. Je ne sais pas avec quel argent, mais j'en rachèterai.

J'ai évoqué l'incident devant Bokuto-san, Kuroo et Kenma, et ils m'ont proposé — surtout Bokuto-san et Kuroo — de me prêter certains de leurs t-shirts, en attendant que je puisse en récupérer moi-même.

Bien évidemment, j'ai accepté.

Ils me les apportent demain ou après-demain. Kenma a (encore) masqué un sourire. J'ai beau lui jurer que je n'essaie pas de vider leur garde-robe pour remplir la mienne, je pense qu'il ne me croira jamais.

(J'essaie peut-être un peu.)

 

**Vendredi**

Comme Bokuto-san devait rentrer plus tôt, au cours de l'entraînement, j'ai passé la soirée avec Kenma.

Il ne m'apprend plus grand-chose. Il tente d'expliquer ce qu'il peut quand je lui pose des questions, mais ça ne l'intéresse pas beaucoup. Lorsque je lui ai demandé pourquoi il venait encore, il a répondu : « Je ne sais pas. Pour passer le temps. »

Je pensais qu'il jouait aux jeux vidéos, quand il voulait passer le temps. Ou qu'il invitait Kuroo chez lui. Il dit qu'il n'aime pas se fatiguer, et il ne déborde pas d'enthousiasme, mais je crois que, quelque part au fond de lui, il aime plus le volley qu'il n'a tendance à l'avouer.

Il ira à Nekoma, l'année prochaine. Peut-être veut-il simplement pouvoir être à la hauteur. Je ne peux pas dire que je ne comprends pas. À vrai dire, je comprends parfaitement.

Il jouait à la PSP dehors lorsque j'ai terminé de ranger le matériel. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il reste. Il a tendance à quitter les lieux rapidement, en général. J'ai fait semblant de ne pas être surpris. Je l'ai regardé jouer un peu. Ça n'a pas eu l'air de le déranger.

Ça a duré près d'un quart d'heure, puis il s'est levé pour partir.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors je lui ai proposé de venir chez moi. Il a décliné avec un de ces sourires quasiment imperceptibles dont il a le secret. Ses sourires n'ont rien à voir avec ceux de Bokuto-san, rien non plus avec ceux de Kuroo. Ils sont plus doux, légers comme une plume. J'ai toujours l'impression que je dois dire quelque chose, faire quelque chose, quand il me sourit comme ça, mais les mots et les gestes me manquent, et je n'ai d'autre choix que de lui tourner le dos.

Il a accepté de venir demain. J'inviterai les autres aussi.

Je suis content de passer du temps avec lui.

Je ne sais même pas à quoi il jouait.

 

**Samedi**

Ma sœur est partie pour le week-end. Kuroo, Bokuto-san et Kenma sont venus en soirée. Je n'ai rien à raconter. Bokuto a vainement essayé d'utiliser la cuisine — j'ai fait en sorte de rattraper chacune de ses erreurs tout en agissant comme si je ne les avais pas remarquées. Il avait l'air si fier de lui. Ça m'a fait rire et, malgré mes tentatives pour le masquer, Bokuto-san a bien fini par s'en apercevoir.

Il s'est quasiment jeté sur moi. Il se fiche pas mal des potentielles fractures qu'il pourrait engendrer. Il a déclaré quelque chose comme : « Akaashi, tu sais rire ! Continue comme ça, c'est la plus belle chose que j'aie jamais entendue ! »

Kuroo se tenait le ventre, plié en deux. Bokuto-san n'en avait pas l'air ravi. Il a assuré qu'il ne mentait pas. Il m'observe depuis longtemps. Je sais qu'il dit la vérité.

Je ne sais pas comment je me sens. Mais ça m'a fait plaisir, en quelque sorte. De savoir qu'il garde un œil sur moi.

Kenma, dans le canapé, n'a rien dit.

Ils m'ont laissé leurs t-shirts aujourd'hui, finalement. Il y en a au moins une dizaine. Certains sont tellement ridicules que je suis à peu près certain de ne jamais les porter en public.

Rectification : je les porterai auprès d'eux juste pour leur faire honte. Ils l'ont fait exprès. Les imbéciles. Ça leur apprendra.

 

**Dimanche**

Aujourd'hui était une journée étrange.

J'ai passé beaucoup de temps seul, sans penser à rien, à somnoler devant la télévision.

J'ai rêvé de Bokuto-san, je crois, mais je ne me souviens pas des détails.

Je n'ai même pas quitté mon pyjama. Je n'étais pas particulièrement fatigué. Pas particulièrement triste, ni particulièrement mal à l'aise. Je ne suis pas adepte de la solitude. Celle-ci, pourtant, me donnait l'impression de me trouver exactement là où je devais me trouver, de faire ce que j'avais à faire, d'évoluer sur le chemin qui m'était destiné.

Je suis en troisième année, les cours ont repris, Bokuto-san ne m'en veut pas, je m'entraîne à devenir passeur et le coach lui-même commence à approuver. Le silence est partout, dans ma tête et ailleurs, et je me sens mieux que je ne l'ai jamais été.

Et ce soir, pour la première fois, j'ai embrassé quelqu'un.

Ça m'a laissé un peu étourdi. Je ne m'y attendais pas.

Ce n'était pas désagréable.

Ça m'a fait sourire, je crois.

 


	18. Semaine 18

**Lundi**

La vérité, c'est que j'ai beaucoup aimé ça. Y penser me rend nerveux. Je ne sais même pas ce qui s'est exactement passé.

Kenma est venu chez moi, est resté un peu, puis il m'a embrassé, juste avant de partir. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi. Il a haussé les épaules.

Pourquoi ?

Par curiosité ? Par hasard ? (Par amour ? Ha, ha. Non, impossible.) Je pencherais pour le premier, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Y réfléchir m'a quasiment empêché de dormir. Kenma, Kenma. Il n'était pas là aujourd'hui, mais je le reverrai demain. J'ai cru qu'il ignorerait mes messages, d'ailleurs. Il y a répondu comme d'habitude.

Si j'avais su, hier, l'aurais-je laissé faire ? (Je crois que oui.)

J'aimerais bien qu'il recommence. Juste pour voir. Je ne pense pas qu'il le fera. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était du genre à prendre ce genre d'initiative — il m'avait semblé trop anxieux pour ça.

J'imagine que c'est une sorte de marque de confiance. Il n'en parlera pas, et moi non plus. Nous en avons tous les deux conscience. C'est peur-être ça, la raison.

 

**Mardi**

Il était là, aujourd'hui, et, s'il a paru gêné, personne ne l'a remarqué. Certainement pas Bokuto-san, en tout cas. Je ne sais pas, pour Kuroo. Il le connaît beaucoup mieux que moi. Il doit se douter que quelque chose se trame, mais il n'a pas encore fait le lien avec moi. Tant mieux. Je me demande comment il réagirait, s'il l'apprenait.

Comment ils réagiraient tous.

Nous nous sommes entraînés tous les quatre, cette fois, parce que Kuroo ne voyait pas ce qui l'empêchait de se joindre à nous. C'est déjà un contreur terrifiant, et il n'est qu'en première année.

Nous avons joué quelques deux contre deux, moi avec Bokuto-san, Kuroo avec Kenma, et il est évident que ces deux-là ont l'habitude d'évoluer l'un avec l'autre. Ils se complètent parfaitement. C'est particulier. J'aimerais partager ça avec quelqu'un, moi aussi. Cette année ou les suivantes.

Kenma et Kuroo sont rentrés ensemble.

 

**Mercredi**

Lorsque je suis arrivé au point de rendez-vous, après l'entraînement, Kenma était seul. Les deux autres étaient partis acheter de quoi grignoter au konbini le plus proche. J'aurais pu parler, mais le silence nous a enfermés dans son étreinte sans que je puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Ou bien j'étais intimidé, je ne sais pas.

Malgré tout, il évite de me regarder dans les yeux. J'aimerais lui dire que ça ne change rien. Que ça ne m'a même pas dérangé. Qu'il peut revenir chez moi et m'embrasser à nouveau.

Mais je n'ai pas pu.

Quel idiot.

 

**Jeudi**

Je lui ai envoyé un message, ce matin, et il a accepté de me voir après les cours.

Cette fois, au lieu de rester avec Bokuto-san et Kuroo, nous sommes allés nous installer dans le fast-food le plus proche, sur une table cachée dans un coin, là où personne ne nous accordera la moindre attention. J'ai pensé que Kenma serait plus tranquille comme ça ; il a beau ne rien dire, je sais qu'il est nerveux. C'est dans sa nature.

Nous sommes restés muets un bon moment. Ça aurait pu être désagréable, mais ça ne l'était pas. Kenma est du genre à aimer le silence. Moi aussi.

Nous avions presque fini de manger quand il a dit : « Pose-moi la question. »

Sa voix avait un petit quelque chose de bizarre. Il a dû penser que je lui en voulais. Que j'étais trop poli pour dire quoi que ce soit. Mais c'est faux. Ça n'a rien à voir. J'ai demandé : « Quelle question ?

— Pour dimanche...

— Je n'ai rien à demander. »

Il a affiché un air sceptique. Il a souvent l'air sceptique. Alors j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, et j'ai ajouté : « J'ai plutôt bien aimé ça. »

L'avantage des sourires, c'est qu'ils ont tendance à être contagieux. Il a détourné les yeux, a un peu rougi, peut-être (je suppose qu'il n'était pas le seul), mais la gêne était passée.

« Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris, a-t-il déclaré. Enfin, si, je sais. » La façon dont il m'a regardé valait tous les discours du monde. Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne rien remarquer, avant ça. « Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû. »

Ça m'a fait un peu mal. Il l'a peut-être vu, car il a ajouté : « Je veux dire, pas comme ça. J'aurais dû te demander la permission... »

J'ai répondu : « Tu l'as déjà. »

Il a souri à nouveau.

Mon cœur a dû s'arrêter à une ou deux occasions au cours de la conversation. Je ne sais pas si j'y survivrai une seule fois de plus.

 

**Vendredi**

Après avoir passé un peu de temps avec les autres, Kenma m'a proposé de venir chez lui pour « me dire quelque chose d'important ». Kuroo a demandé s'il pouvait nous accompagner sur le ton de la plaisanterie ; Kenma l'a très rapidement repoussé. Vu l'expression de Kuroo, cette attitude n'a rien d'habituel. Il a croisé les bras en haussant les sourcils — Kenma m'a attrapé par le poignet sans rien ajouter et nous nous sommes éloignés un peu trop rapidement à mon goût.

Son appartement était vide, quand nous y sommes entrés. Il a commencé à préparer du thé, mais semblait ailleurs, si bien que j'ai fini par le faire à sa place. Ma sœur m'y a entraîné. Je me débrouille bien, je crois. Vu la tête de Kenma, je peux même en être sûr.

J'avais presque terminé ma tasse quand il a enfin pris la parole.

« Tu es déjà tombé amoureux ? »

Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce genre de question de sa part. J'ai réfléchi. Je réfléchis encore. Sur le moment, la réponse était non.

« Et toi ? »

Il a rougi — il rougit facilement, maintenant que j'y pense.

« Oui. Plus d'une fois. »

Ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. J'ai attendu la suite.

« Je suis tombé amoureux de quelqu'un, a-t-il dit d'une voix si abattue qu'elle m'a fait mal au cœur. Je ne savais pas à qui en parler. »

Je l'avais deviné il y a un bon moment. Comme il semblait toujours agité, j'ai acquiescé en silence. Il m'a longuement regardé. Ça m'a mis un peu mal à l'aise, à vrai dire. Il est très doué pour ça, quand il veut.

« Quand on s'est rencontrés, a-t-il continué, je t'ai beaucoup observé. Je voulais savoir.

— Savoir quoi ?

— Si tu étais comme moi.

— Et ?

— Je... je n'aime pas trop les filles.

— Ah... oui, moi non plus. » Pas comme ça, en tout cas. Et il le sait. Il a eu un sourire étrange, un peu triste. J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui. Je ne suis pas doué pour les gestes d'affection. Il a haussé les épaules.

« Kuroo est mon meilleur ami.

— Tu es tombé amoureux de lui ?

— Plus d'une fois.

— Il le sait ? »

Il n'a pas eu besoin de répondre à voix haute. Je lui ai maladroitement posé une main sur l'épaule — ma sœur fait ça, parfois. Ça marche sur moi.

« Je lui ai dit que j'étais...

— Gay ? »

Il a grimacé, comme si j'avais dit une espèce de grossièreté.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

Il a gardé le silence si longtemps que j'ai cru qu'il ne me répondrait pas. Lorsqu'il s'est remis à parler, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Sa voix tremblait, elle aussi.

« Que je ne pouvais pas savoir, parce que j'étais trop jeune pour ça. Que je changerais probablement d'avis en grandissant. Je n'ai pas pu protester. Je l'ai cru, à ce moment-là. On n'en a plus jamais reparlé, après ça. »

Je crois ne jamais avoir ressenti autant de peine pour quelqu'un. Il s'est essuyé les yeux sans pour autant se mettre à pleurer. Je l'ai serré dans mes bras. Il en avait besoin. J'ai dit : « Il raconte n'importe quoi. »

Il a répondu : « Je sais. »

Il sait, mais ses yeux en doutent encore. Alors j'ai répété : « N'importe quoi. C'est des conneries, tout ça. Je ne dis pas que ça ne changera jamais, tout est possible, mais ça ne lui donnera pas raison pour autant. Tu es ce que tu es maintenant, pas ce que tu seras dans dix ou vingt ans.

— Je sais. »

Je ne pense pas qu'il sache. Je le lui répéterai cent fois s'il le faut.

Quand je suis reparti chez moi, il avait l'air de meilleure humeur. Il m'a envoyé un message, pour me remercier. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Kuroo n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais, et je pense qu'il aime Kenma plus que n'importe qui, mais c'est un crétin. Un gigantesque crétin.

 

**Samedi**

« Tu as dit que tu n'étais jamais tombé amoureux », a rappelé Kenma alors que je sortais du gymnase.

J'ai acquiescé.

« Même pas de Bokuto ? »

Je crois bien que mon estomac est remonté d'un coup. Il n'est toujours pas redescendu.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il pense ça. Il a tort, de toute façon. Je ne peux pas tomber amoureux de Bokuto-san.

Bokuto-san est un ange, et je suis un simple être humain. C'est comme ça.

 

**Dimanche**

J'ai invité Kenma à venir chez moi. Je n'ai pas prévenu les autres. Il avait pris sa PSP, alors je l'ai regardé jouer, et j'ai joué un peu à mon tour. Je n'y suis toujours pas très bon. Il a envie de faire des remarques — il n'a cessé de plisser le nez —, pourtant il s'efforce de ne rien en faire. Quand il commence à grincer des dents, je lui demande des conseils ; il est ravi de m'aider.

Ma sœur est sortie faire des courses, à un moment, et nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls, comme souvent ces derniers temps.

J'aime bien Kenma. Il est calme, attentif, compréhensif et plus honnête que moi. Il n'attend rien de spécial de la part des autres, est un brin impatient tout en évitant la plupart du temps de le montrer, possède un sens de l'humour subtil qui ne manque jamais de me faire sourire. Il est un peu fourbe, juste un peu, et quelque chose me dit que le fait de fréquenter si souvent Kuroo n'y est pas étranger. Il est sensible, aussi. Discret. Il sait apprécier le silence, ne dit rien quand il n'y a rien à dire, mais il n'est pas pour autant froid ou sans cœur. Il aime beaucoup Kuroo, et il aime Bokuto-san, et je crois qu'il m'aime aussi.

J'espère qu'il m'aime aussi.

J'ai détaillé son visage, pendant qu'il jouait, et j'ai pensé qu'il ne m'embrasserait sans doute plus, maintenant, à cause de dimanche passé, à cause de vendredi, à cause d'un million d'autres petites choses qu'il ne dira jamais.

Il ne m'embrasserait plus, alors je l'ai embrassé. Et il m'a embrassé. Et c'était parfait.

Il est amoureux de Kuroo, je ne suis amoureux de personne. Et quelle importance ?

Quelle importance, au fond ?

C'est très bien comme ça.

 


	19. Semaine 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis un peu en retard sur la publication sur AO3, parce que... j'ai la flemme... désolée. :') Si jamais, j'up sans faute chaque jour sur ffnet, [même pseudo](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2323365/CrimsonRealm). (Rejoignez-moi... on est plus nombreux là-bas... plus forts... ok c'est moche MAIS).  
> Bref. Merci de lire ce truc. On se revoit bientôt :)

**Lundi**

J'ai demandé à Kenma pourquoi il avait choisi le poste de passeur. Il a répondu : « Kuroo dit que je suis bon à ça. Les autres ont besoin de moi. »

J'ai entendu « J'espère ». Il n'y croit qu'à moitié. Alors, j'ai dit : « Ça se voit. Vos matchs étaient beaux à voir. »

Il m'a remercié, un peu embarrassé. Il a du mal avec les compliments.

Nous avons décidé de sortir ensemble. Il faut une première fois à tout.

 

**Mardi**

Que font les gens, quand ils se mettent en couple ? Comment suis-je supposé agir ? Je n'ai personne à qui demander conseil. Onaga n'en saura pas plus que moi et il est hors de question que j'en parle à Kuroo ou, pire, Bokuto-san. Je ne pense pas pouvoir leur faire confiance sur le sujet, de toute façon.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire.

J'ai retrouvé Kenma et les autres comme d'habitude, nous nous sommes entraînés comme d'habitude, Kenma m'a souri plus que d'habitude, et j'ai eu envie de l'embrasser. Je me suis demandé si je devais le raccompagner chez lui. Les gens font ça, il me semble.

Il a décliné, parce que j'habite dans la direction opposée. Il est rentré avec Kuroo. Je me demande s'il lui a parlé de tout ça. Ça m'étonnerait.

 

**Mercredi**

L'anniversaire de Bokuto-san aura lieu lundi prochain. Kuroo réfléchit activement à ce qu'il va lui offrir. Kenma s'en fiche un peu, mais, à mon avis, il finira quand même par apporter quelque chose.

Et moi ?

Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Qu'est-on supposé donner à ses amis, pour leur anniversaire ? Je n'en ai pas eu assez pour le savoir.

 

**Jeudi**

Ma sœur m'a demandé s'il s'était passé quelque chose de spécial. Quand j'étais petit, j'étais persuadé qu'elle pouvait lire dans les pensées. À mon avis, elle n'en est pas loin.

Je ne savais pas exactement ce que je pouvais lui dire, alors je me suis contenté d'un : « J'ai trouvé quelqu'un ».

Elle a haussé les sourcils, puis a répété : « Quelqu'un ? »

Je n'ai pas creusé la question. Elle le découvrira bien assez tôt.

 

**Vendredi**

J'ai été voir sur internet. Je pense que je devrais emmener Kenma quelque part. Organiser un rendez-vous.

Sauf que je suis incapable d'organiser quoi que ce soit. Et si je me plante ? Si je prévois quelque chose que Kenma déteste ? S'il décide que ça n'en valait pas la peine, au final ?

Un rendez-vous n'est peut-être pas une très bonne idée.

(On s'est encore embrassés, aujourd'hui. C'est toujours un peu bizarre. J'y pense pas mal, avant de dormir. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Qui sait, j'embrasse peut-être très mal. Est-ce que ça s'entraîne, ça aussi ?)

 

**Samedi**

Ça s'entraîne. Je suis sûr que ça s'entraîne.

J'en ai parlé à Kenma, et ça l'a fait rire. Je ne l'avais jamais vu rire, avant ça. Je comprends ce que Bokuto-san a voulu dire, la dernière fois. C'est la plus belle chose que j'aie jamais entendue.

Il pense que ça s'entraîne. Bien. Parfait.

 

**Dimanche**

J'allais partir pour rejoindre les autres quand j'ai découvert que Kenma avait fait le chemin jusqu'au collège pour m'attendre à la sortie des vestiaires. C'est la première fois que ça lui arrive.

Il a l'air de bonne humeur, ces derniers temps.

Quand nous sommes parvenus au point de rendez-vous, un peu plus tard que d'habitude — nous avons beaucoup parlé en cours de route, et je crois que Kenma riait encore au moment où nous les avons rejoints — Kuroo a affiché ce sourire si particulier, celui qui annonce toujours une catastrophe, et j'ai su ce qui allait sortir de sa bouche avant même qu'il ne commence à le formuler.

« Eh bah, on a loupé quelque chose ? Tu me fais des infidélités, Kenma ? »

Je sais qu'il ne pensait pas à mal. Kenma aussi. Son visage, cependant, s'est instantanément décomposé. J'ai décidé de prendre la parole à sa place ; il n'aurait de toute façon pas répondu.

« À vrai dire, ai-je annoncé du ton le plus léger possible, une voix que je travaille depuis de nombreuses années, s'il y a quelqu'un ici à qui Kenma pourrait faire des infidélités, c'est moi. »

Le silence qui s'est abattu autour de nous avait quelque chose de surréaliste. J'ai interrogé Kenma du regard, afin de savoir si je pouvais continuer à parler. Il a hoché la tête.

Kuroo n'avait pas cessé de sourire. Il ne me croyait pas, alors j'ai ajouté : « On est ensemble. Je veux dire, on sort ensemble. »

Pour bien faire, j'ai passé un bras autour de ses épaules pour le rapprocher de moi. Certains pourraient trouver le geste possessif, mais il fallait que Kuroo comprenne. Je ne peux le laisser en rire plus longtemps. Pas en connaissant les sentiments de Kenma. S'il continue, il finira par lui faire du mal. Une blessure involontaire n'en reste pas moins douloureuse.

Par chance, Kuroo a vite saisi. Il a eu l'air gêné.

« Ah, d'accord. »

Et c'était tout. C'était bien assez.

Bokuto-san n'a rien dit. Je n'ai pas osé le regarder.

 


	20. Semaine 20

**Lundi**

C'était l'anniversaire de Bokuto-san.

Pour l'occasion, Kuroo avait décidé d'organiser une sortie au karaoké — rien d'extraordinaire, mais personne ne s'en est plaint. Kuroo chante très mal. Kenma ne chante pas. Je crois que je me débrouille assez bien. Ils n'ont pas trop eu l'air de souffrir, disons.

Ni Kuroo ni Bokuto-san n'ont évoqué la journée d'hier. Je m'y attendais. Kenma aussi. Nous avons fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Quelque chose a changé, cependant ; je l'ai vu dans les yeux de Kuroo, dans la façon dont il passe de son meilleur ami à moi, le regard interrogateur, comme s'il cherchait encore à comprendre quelque chose de trop obscur pour lui.

Bokuto-san n'a rien changé à son attitude, lui. Il a profité de son anniversaire comme il le devait. Je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas quoi lui offrir. Il a assuré qu'il n'avait besoin de rien.

Il ment.

C'est un juste retour des choses.

Je lui ai offert le repas, après ça, parce que je me sentais un peu coupable, sans vraiment savoir de quoi.

 

**Mardi**

Bokuto-san évite de me regarder dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Kenma dit que ce n'est rien, qu'il faut juste qu'il s'habitue — mais s'habituer à quoi ? Je n'ai pas particulièrement changé. Kenma non plus. On se voit un peu plus, c'est vrai, mais c'est tout. Je ne l'ai jamais embrassé devant eux, et je doute que Kenma le fasse.

Kuroo, lui, me regarde bien en face. J'ai cru qu'il m'en voulait (pourquoi ?), mais, finalement, il m'a souri. Il m'a dit qu'il était content pour nous. Que j'avais intérêt à bien veiller sur Kenma.

Kenma est parfaitement capable de veiller sur lui-même.

(Mais je ne le décevrai pas.)

 

**Mercredi**

Notre passeur titulaire était absent, aujourd'hui, et il le restera tout le long de la semaine. Je ne devrais pas m'en sentir heureux, mais c'est une occasion en or ; tout le monde pourra être témoin de mes capacités, cette fois, et j'aurai enfin une chance d'avancer dans mes objectifs.

En attendant son retour, j'occupe son poste dans l'équipe A. Personne n'a paru étonné. Au fond d'eux, ils savent déjà.

 

**Jeudi**

Kenma, après les cours, m'a posé pas mal de questions. Il voulait savoir quelle était ma couleur préférée, d'abord, et j'ai répondu : « vert ».

Ce qui est la stricte vérité.

« Bokuto m'avait dit autre chose, a-t-il remarqué.

— Bokuto-san distribue des informations à mon sujet ?

— Je les lui avais demandées. Je voulais savoir. Je ne te connaissais pas encore bien. »

Kenma a interrogé Bokuto-san à mon sujet. Je ne sais même pas quoi en penser.

Il a continué : « Il m'avait dit que c'était bleu.

— Bleu marine, ai-je corrigé.

— Mais il avait tort.

— Je lui ai menti.

— Comme souvent. »

C'était bien la première fois qu'il mettait à ce point les pieds dans le plat. Il a détourné les yeux, gêné. Je ne savais pas comment réagir, alors j'ai dit : « Oui, c'est vrai.

— Pourquoi ? »

J'y ai déjà réfléchi. Je n'ai pas trouvé de réponse exacte — celles que j'ai ne me satisfont qu'à peine.

« Je ne sais pas. Parce que j'ai peur. »

Celle-là est la plus évidente, pourtant Kenma n'a pas semblé comprendre. « Peur de quoi ?

— Qu'il en sache trop.

— Pour ta couleur préférée ?

— Ça reste une information sur moi. Je n'aime pas les distribuer à tout va.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il en fasse ? »

C'était une question difficile. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut en faire, mais ça ne change rien. « S'il apprenait ça, il finirait pas apprendre autre chose. Puis autre chose. Et ça ne s'arrêterait jamais. Il finirait par tout savoir. Il prendrait trop de pouvoir sur moi.

— Du pouvoir ? Quel pouvoir ? »

J'aurais éludé, d'ordinaire, mais sa façon de m'observer m'a obligé à répondre.

« J'ai peur qu'il puisse me faire du mal. »

C'était vrai. Je ne mens jamais à Kenma. Il l'a remarqué, lui aussi. Il a dit : « Je ne crois pas que Bokuto soit du genre à blesser les gens.

— Il ne le ferait pas exprès.

— Tu me dis tout, à moi. »

J'ai souri, je crois. Je lui devais au moins ça. « Je me sens bien avec toi.

— Tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

— Non...

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'on est pareils, toi et moi. » Je crois. Je ne suis pas aussi doué que lui pour lire dans le cœur des autres. « Et je sais que tu ne me blesseras pas. »

Même s'il le voulait, il n'y parviendrait pas. Je l'ai su dès la première seconde.

Il s'est appuyé contre moi. Il l'a peut-être compris, cette fois.

 

**Vendredi**

Bokuto-san m'a regardé dans les yeux si longtemps que j'ai cru que je ne m'en échapperai plus jamais. Kenma et Kuroo étaient déjà partis. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis resté.

Comme il avait l'air d'hésiter à parler, je lui ai proposé d'aller chercher une boisson chaude quelque part, histoire de perdre du temps. Comme prévu, il a fini par s'adresser à moi sur le chemin du retour.

Il a demandé si j'étais vraiment avec Kenma. J'ai dit oui. Je ne pourrais même pas décrire l'expression qui a traversé son visage, à l'instant où il a enregistré l'information. Un mélange de surprise, d'incompréhension, de soulagement, peut-être. Finalement, il m'a adressé un large sourire en me tapant dans le dos.

« C'est super, Akaashi ! Je veux dire, je savais pas que vous étiez... enfin, je connais Kenma depuis longtemps, mais... c'est cool, que vous soyez ensemble, tu vois ? Il a l'air vachement plus content comme ça. J'avais peur que vous vous fichiez de nous, mais bon, puisque tu le dis, j'ai aucune raison d'en douter, hein ? J'ai aucun problème avec ça, note bien. C'est vraiment super. Donc, hum, tu es... enfin, tu l'aimes ? Kenma ? »

Vraiment super. Je ne sais pas à quoi mon visage ressemblait à cet instant-là, mais Bokuto-san s'est immédiatement excusé. « C'est trop perso, c'est ça ? »

J'ai secoué la tête, je crois. J'avais du mal à parler.

« Akaashi ?

— Non, ça va... oui, je l'aime bien.

— Tu l'aimes bien ? T'es amoureux de lui ? »

J'ai eu envie de jeter mon gobelet quelque part au loin. J'ai pris une longue inspiration, parce que mon cœur battait trop vite — que je connais trop bien la sensation. Je l'ai regardé, je lui ai souri. J'ai répondu : « Oui. »

Il m'a souri en retour.

Je me demande à quoi il pense.

 

**Samedi**

Kenma n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, tout à l'heure. Je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas ; il a refusé de me répondre.

Kuroo a quelque chose à voir là-dedans, j'en suis certain. Ils ne se sont pas parlé de la soirée.

Le capitaine de l'équipe a complimenté mes passes, lors de l'entraînement. Il dit qu'elles sont faciles à frapper.

 

**Dimanche**

Kuroo et Kenma se parlent à nouveau. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre eux. Kenma m'a dit que ce n'était rien ; que tout était déjà arrangé.

J'ai décidé de le croire. Ses histoires avec Kuroo n'ont rien à voir avec moi. Je préfère ne pas m'en mêler.

Alors que Bokuto-san et Kuroo plaisantaient ensemble, Kenma s'est assis à côté de moi et m'a discrètement pris la main.

J'aimerais pouvoir lire dans ses pensées. J'aimerais savoir ce que Kuroo lui a dit — ce qu'il a dit à Kuroo. J'aimerais savoir à quel point il l'aime.

J'ai fait un rêve, cette nuit, où je me retrouvais seul au milieu de l'océan. Tout était si calme. Le silence, partout. C'était agréable. Je me sentais bien.

J'aurais aimé qu'il soit avec moi.

 


End file.
